


Oblivious Casanova

by Kryste_Harte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard, lots of characters, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryste_Harte/pseuds/Kryste_Harte
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, everyone agrees he’s the sun incarnate, he can become friends with absolutely anyone, that it is very easy to fall for him, and that he is truly and completely oblivious about it. This in turn leads to some very…..interesting situations.Or - Hinata has a harem following him and he's totally clueless!!





	1. Izumi and Kouji

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!! or the characters!! Not beta’d and only edited by myself, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them. Some of the ideas I have for this fic come from these fics, please consider giving them a read if you haven’t already: Bet?, Kabe-don Test, Who will date the tiny sunshine?, Summer Practice, Sunkissed, and Kisses for Hinata. I'm sure there might be others, but these are the ones that stick out. Every read, hit, bookmark, kudo, comment, and subscription means the world to me, so thank you so very much!!! Hope you enjoy this as much as I have writing this and thinking of every idea I put in!! :3  
> This is only my second fic, so *fingers crossed* I really hope it's enjoyable.

Izumi Yukitaka and Sekimukai Kouji were two of the very first people in Shouyou’s life that fell for him, not counting the nameless classmates who developed crushes but never interacted with him, only knew him in passing, or from sharing the same class. Their feelings developed slowly over the years turning from friendship into the blossoming blooms of love. The problem was, even when they felt they were being obvious in their attempts to gage Shou’s possible feelings for them and flirting shamelessly, he just never caught on. Yes, they quickly determined that Hinata Shouyou is completely oblivious! They came to the conclusion that he was either too innocent to understand, wasn’t interested in romance, too obsessed with volleyball, or even some combination of all three. Not to put extra strain on their friend, they agreed to just love him from a distance and only tell him if it seemed right to do so, especially since he was going to Karasuno High School and they weren’t.

What are some of the funny experiences they had during their time together in Junior High, you ask, well, let me tell you….When Izumi and Kouji realized their feelings for being what they are, they started discussing how to see what Shouyou felt for them. When they’d help Shouyou practice for volleyball they’d find any and every excuse to touch him and get real close…’oh your arm is so red from receiving I should check to see if there’s any swelling’, ‘nice job, Shou’ followed by a buttslap, ‘wow that ball hit your face really hard let me see if you need more than the usual first aid’. On and on, this continued for a good long while. ‘Shouyou, your face is really red, let me check if you have a fever’ pressing their foreheads together, ‘oh, Shou, did you not get enough sleep, your eyes are really red’ followed by a gentle touch to his check, ‘Shouyou, you really bombed that test, are you okay?’ getting close enough to breathe the same air…but alas…the blushes all turned out to be from embarrassment and not from trying to hide a crush or stronger feelings.

“Well, Kouji, what are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, Izumi, but no matter what I plan to support Shouyou and do what I can to keep him happy.”

“I’m with you there. We’ll definitely have to keep in touch with each other and him so we can always be there.”

With a handshake, they sealed their promise.

One thing they did get plenty of was hugs and kisses from Shouyou, for he is a very tactile person. He saw absolutely nothing wrong with hanging off of his closest friends, giving them platonic (to him) kisses on the cheeks or foreheads, and he didn’t care one whit whether anyone thought it was wrong or disgusting. He liked it and that’s all that mattered. He hugs and kisses those he cares about with a pureness that isn’t often seen and it warms the hearts of these people.  


His friends suspects he gets the hugging from his mom, as Hinata-san always has a hug in store for them and her children anytime they’re around. The kissing they suspect comes from his connection with his little sister, Natsu as she doesn’t seem to like hugging as much as kisses (though she tolerates them well enough from her mom and brother). With every hello and goodbye shared between them, it became common practice quickly to receive a hug and kiss, Izumi and Kouji cherished every single one from Shou.

There were lots of hugs after the loss of their Junior High Volleyball Tournament. Shouyou was devastated and they were worried that he’d hurt himself attempting to work too hard at correcting his ‘mistakes’ and fighting to get better. Hell would freeze over before they let their dear friend suffer like that. As the rest of the weeks passed, Shouyou proved that he wouldn’t be beaten by the negativity or the sting from the loss.

Graduation was then faced with slightly heavy hearts for Kouji an Izumi, for they really wished they could stay with Shouyou for forever (who wouldn’t?). But their vow made, they did what they could to prepare and face the future.

“Keep in touch, Shou.”

“Yeah, you better. I want to hear everything!” Kouji agreed.

“Izumi, Kouji, I promise I’ll keep in touch. We have to make sure we can meet up sometimes and you have to promise to come to some volleyball matches once I make the team!! You’re  
my best friends!” The tears built in Shouyou’s eyes as he said this. “I’ll miss you guys and still wish we were going to the same High School, but this isn’t goodbye for good!!”

The first tears fell down his face with his proclamation.

“Don’t cry, Shouyou. We’ll still hang out, have sleepovers, and play sports together when we can. You’re stuck with us, for life!”

“Yeah, Shou! This is the farthest from the end as it could possibly be!” Izumi exclaimed.

“Thank you, so much. I love you guys!!”

Little did he know how much happiness and pain those words gave his best friends. Not that they’d ever regret hearing it.

“Love you too, Shou!” They say back together.

With another round of crushing hugs and kisses, they go their separate ways at the end of the day.

The months pass and Shouyou prepares for his first day of High School before he knows it. He’s trained as hard as he can, practiced until he made himself sick, and reminded himself daily that he was aiming to be Karasuno’s Ace, just like the Little Giant he saw on that TV. all those years ago!!! He was both nervous and excited, freaking out and calm, ready and so not ready for his first High School experience. For better or worse, the day is upon him.


	2. Daichi and Suga, Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, so I’m just letting you know in the notes here that I will be including some coaches and other adults in the fic because there are so many different kinds of love!! And love is beautiful, no matter what!! The main focus will still be those who feel more relationship-like loves towards Hinata, but I didn’t want to exclude platonic, brotherly, or any other type of love. I don’t know whether I’ll actually have any chapters where he gets with anyone or not, but we still have time, so we’ll see where this goes. If not, there’s always one-shots and drabbles. Thank you again everyone for your time and consideration in reading my fic!!!

Suga and Daichi remember seeing the ‘Sun-boy’ at the Junior High Tournament and being enchanted by his tenacity and attitude during his game against Kitagawa Daiichi. They admired that he didn’t give up where others would have, he didn’t surrender when the going got tough, and he didn’t hold it against his team when they lost. They couldn’t forget seeing him fly into the air the first time either, as if he had invisible wings. Something about him just pulled at their heartstrings, though they didn’t know him at all, and they couldn’t help but wish him well in the future….If only they knew then what that pulling at their heartstrings would lead them to, maybe things would’ve been different…No, they’d still probably end the same after all. There were lots of people at that tournament that felt more than a little warmth towards him, like the guys keeping the scores throughout the games and plenty who were in the stands. Almost everyone’s hearts broke a bit at his loss.

They never would’ve thought he’d come to Karasuno, imagine their surprise! Of course the second time they’d ever see Hinata was in the gym, fighting with Kageyama, since they didn’t see him passing them in the hall on his way to the gym. What a crazy first day of High School! They felt their hearts warm as soon as he interrupted their fawning over Kageyama and even through having to kick him out of the gym didn’t cool those flames at all, though Hinata’s begging did hurt Suga on an emotional level. They still thought he was simply adorable and to be like big brothers and mentors to him. Daichi was excited to see what he’d bring to the team and Suga couldn’t wait to help him grow and evolve in any way possible.

Tanaka felt his heart to soar as he watched Hinata play for the first time, there was just something about him that he couldn’t put his finger on. When he arrived at the gym with Daichi and Suga that first day of the new school year, he was ecstatic to see Hinata there, not that you could tell with his delinquent show of attitude…talking about showing dominance (attempting to, anyways). He really couldn’t help poking fun at the fact that Hinata didn’t grow much, it just seemed right! Hinata’s reflexes being so fast really made his heart race, he wanted so much to help Hinata advance in his skills he could taste it! If he had known the joy from being called sempai would turn into more, who knows what he would’ve done.

He didn’t know until it was much too late exactly how much offering to help the ‘idiot duo’ would change his life and his feelings. He found them absolutely hilarious, building a type of feeling he’s never experienced; especially when Hinata called him Sempai for the first time, and every time since. He quickly didn’t even mind getting to the gym at 5 a.m. to help them practice, not even holding it against Daichi before he knew it. He never would’ve figured that he’d feel so strongly for someone who wasn’t Kiyoko. To think back and realize that this was only the beginning would be one of his fondest memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, and my family, did not cooperate with me....I'm sorry if it isn't the best, but it's the best I can do right now. Maybe I'll change it later...we'll see. Thanks again for reading, leaving kudos, comments, subscriptions, and everything. You rock!!!


	3. The Start of Becoming a True Team

Tanaka found himself surprised by actually enjoying the early morning practices, though he almost lost his mind when Suga walked in the first time. His, and Suga’s, hearts were sore with Kageyama refusing to toss for Hinata. That elevated feeling of heat in their hearts peaked again with that first toss and spike that they were privileged to see between the ‘idiot duo’. Their protective streak started with that very first game too, especially with Tsukki’s bad attitude and salty disses.

Tsukishima initially dismissed Hinata as nothing worth his time, and was he proven so very wrong. Visions of a phoenix against the sunset were stuck in his mind after their first meeting, along with the smoldering embers in his heart, and the inability to forget the intensity caught deep in Hinata’s eyes. Too bad he had that image to protect, or things would’ve developed differently between them. Oh how his bitterness rankled and tinted their earliest interactions…he’d come to regret it before he could ever realize. If he had realized sooner how hard Hinata truly fought and worked, maybe he could’ve helped him more. His tenacity and stamina irritated him in the beginning, but became dear and meaningful in unforeseeable ways.

His astonishment during that first match blew his mind more than anything too; that’s what Hinata was, the biggest source of revelations, shocks, and encouragement for all of them. Yamaguchi initially didn’t have any strong feelings towards Hinata either way, though he felt a slight warmth as he watched him. ‘He could be an excellent friend,’ he felt by the end of the day, Tsukki still comes first. Hinata dazed everyone even more with his comments about Kageyama’s title of ‘King’ not mattering anymore. His views and thoughts were just so pure and simple, it made him more endearing to those who met him.

‘What is with this kid?’ was a very common thought for anyone meeting Hinata for the first time. His first jumps in front of everyone blanked their minds for a few minutes, making them all soon realize that surprises were a given around Hinata. Even Kageyama never expected to feel anything towards Hinata except contempt and irritation. After that whole 3-on-3 game, many feelings and changes went into motion that no one could’ve seen or planned for.

‘Who trusts someone 100% like that, especially after the way I’ve treated him?!’ Kageyama couldn’t fathom it at all.

‘How?!’ everyone felt in those moments.

“Trusting is the only way I know how to do it!!” Hinata clarifies.

‘He’s adorable!!’

‘I can work with this, we can be an amazing team again! We can do this!!!’ flies through Daichi’s mind.

No one plans for Hinata to become the glue that melds and holds the team together, no one would ever think someone like him could become so important to so many people. His innocence is so charming and exasperating at the same time, and is the biggest factor to his obliviousness; this isn’t figured out by his harem until much later either.

“How was your game, Nii-chan?” Natsu asked as soon as he returned that night, leaning in for her expected butterfly kisses.

Butterfly kisses given, along with a loud raspberry, he responds. Retelling how everything happened that day to his excited sister.

“Natsu, I’m part of a team now! It’s almost too good to be true. And we already have a practice game against a great school!”

Natsu smiles at her silly brother, “You worked for over three years for this, Nii-chan, have more confidence you silly head. Continue working hard!”

Shouyou nods and rubs Natsu’s unruly head of hair, “Ous!!! Let’s get dinner going, munchkin.”

Hinata-San was interested to hear all of his news when she got home from work and wished him luck! Unfortunately, the stress started getting to him over the next few days. The insecurities eating away at his concentration more than the team expected, scaring most of them.

Game day, Hinata wasn’t looking good at all (R.I.P. Tanaka’s pants) and his stomach made its presence known.

“No, Kageyama, you cannot whack Hinata and expect things to get better! Tanaka, hold him.”

‘Ugh, I wish this wouldn’t happen…bathrooms are my worst enemy.’ Hinata couldn’t help thinking for the nth time in his life. ‘Stupid onion-headed jerk! Kageyama wouldn’t actually throw me in the trash, right? The team wouldn’t let that happen, right? Auuuuurrgghhhh!”

“I’m counting on you.”

‘I’ve gone and killed him, so sorry Hinata.’

The first set was beyond abysmal. At least serving into the back of Kageyama’s head gave him the best reason for his nerves to disappear.

‘May I rest in peace!!’

“Everyone on this side of the net is your ally!! We’re your team and here to support you!”

Hinata’s insecurities pulled heartstrings in all of his teammates’ chests, making them feel tight and uncomfortable. Everyone breathed in great relief as Hinata started having fun. Little did they know that by the end of the game, another team would have members who started being beguiled by Hinata. The rivals for Hinata’s heart and affections multiplied for the first time.


	4. Practice, Practice, Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this chapter got away from me!! I really struggled finding a stopping point, lol. But I'm very pleased with it!! Next chapter will be with Nekoma and I can't wait to get to the multi-team camp, because that's where some real chaos is going to happen!!

Aoba Josai was flabbergasted at Hinata’s raw ability and speed, and a few members felt a bit more that was currently indecipherable. Even their coach, Irihata, was in awe of him and knew with some training Hinata would be a force to be reckoned with. Iwaizumi ran with all he had in the attempt to block the last spike, he didn’t like what that situation made him feel and wouldn’t know the depth of it for a long while. Oikawa definitely felt the chill down his spine catching the fire and awareness in Hinata’s eyes during that last spike, yet it scorched with the heat of a lava flow. He didn’t realize he was already caught in the web, seduced by the unknown sunlight caught in human form.

Takeda-Sensei felt the prickling of desire to mentor these boys stronger than he ever had, but especially towards Hinata by the end of the match. “Something amazing is happening here. There’s been a chemical reaction caused by your meeting, a world-changing encounter happening right here. At Karasuno High School, within our Volleyball Club. This is what I believe. You kids can become so impressive together.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but give the Karasuno team a piece of his mind before they left, plus he wanted another look at Hinata. “Receives cannot be learned and improved in a day. I’m sure your captain understands that. The tournament happens soon. I look forward to seeing how you play.”

When the upperclassmen talked about their ‘Guardian Deity’ Hinata couldn’t wait to meet him.

“May I ask how tall you are?”

“I’m 159.3 cm (about 5’2”).”

“I’m taller than you!!”

“Not by much!!”

Noya didn’t know what to make of Hinata at first, his mood only worsened by news that Asahi wasn’t planning on returning to the club. “I will not come back without Asahi!”

“You’re a libero, right?”

“Because I’m short?”

“No, you’re really good at receives.”

“You know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, the captain did call you our ‘Guardian Deity’!”

“’Guardian Deity’, really? Nah, I’m unworthy…..Did he really say that?” At the nod Noya felt his heart lighten more than it had in a while. “I won’t come back just because he gave me such a great nickname! Damn it, Daichi!!”

“I’m still not good at receiving and it’s the most important aspect of volleyball. Would you please teach me, Nishinoya-Sempai?”

He was struck straight through with Cupid’s arrow right then without any knowledge of it. It almost killed him. “I’m treating you to a popsicle after practice! After all, I’m your Sempai! But, that doesn’t mean I’m coming back to the club…just teaching you!”

They spoke the same language, with all the sound effects and complete understanding towards each other. The rest of the team hoped that their closeness would work to convince Noya to return, not knowing that it was that same facet that would add another to Hinata’s Harem.

“I want to be the ‘Ace’!”

“With your height? Go for it! I like you! Be the ‘Ace’, you can do it! So what are you good at?”

“I’m the, uh…the….d-oy.”

“Huh?”

“I’m the decoy.”

“Why do you sound so down when you say that?”

“It doesn’t sound as interesting compared to ‘Ace’ and ‘Guardian Deity’.”

“The title has nothing to do with it. If we can score thanks to your work as a decoy then you’re as important as the rest!”

Daichi and Suga especially were starting to see how Hinata’s outlook drew people in and plotted to use it against Asahi as soon as possible. With the training camp coming up against Nekoma, they had to move fast.

“We’ve never played together, why do you want me there?”

“My Sempais won’t cheer up unless you come back.”

“Too loud, Boke.” Kageyama interrupts with a wicked attack to Hinata’s side.

“You two are a hoot! I can’t come back though, I don’t remember what it’s like to spike to the other side of the net anymore. I can’t envision breaking through those high blocks in   
my way. I’m afraid I’ll fail again, filling my head with thoughts of self-destruction.”

“This may sound awful coming from someone of my stature, but…I know what you mean. I’m basically a newbie and don’t have the height advantage, so blockers stopped me easily. However, thanks to him and his tosses I can bypass those high blocks! The view of the other side opens up to me!! I’m jealous of you. I know being blocked so much took its toll, but you’ve scored way more times than you’ve been blocked, right? That’s why you are called ‘Ace’!”

Hinata’s passion pierced Asahi and in that moment the cinders of his competitive spirit were stoked along with the beginnings of something as yet unspecified.

“I only learned this for myself the other day, so maybe I shouldn’t speak about it, but it only makes sense you can’t win by yourself. There is a reason that you have six players on the court.”

Walking the halls later, Asahi was drawn by the sounds of sneakers against the gym floor. Peeking in, he witnessed Hinata’s jump and spike for the first time, causing him to lose his breath. He almost felt he could see Hinata’s wings. All of this made him feel as if he was being torn in two.

“We have a game the last day of Golden Week.” Daichi said, spooking Asahi

“Keck!”

“Oi, why are you trying to run?”

“You’re scary when you’re mad.”

“I’m not mad now!! Nekoma seemed like a fairy tale before and we don’t have the connection the past generations had. But now! Now we have a chance for the Cat VS Crow ‘Dumpster Showdown! We’re psyched.”

“I’m too ashamed. How could I possibly face Suga and Noya?”

“You are so timid, for such a big guy. Stuff like feeling awkward about skipping club activities for a month doesn’t matter, if you still love volleyball. And we have a guy who dreams of being the ‘Ace’.”

Of course, this would be the day Takeda-Sensei was able to convince the younger Ukai to come to Karasuno and consider being their coach. Ukai didn’t know what hit him when he saw Hinata play, but he didn’t want to go back to not feeling it; especially after Kageyama and him did their freak quick attack. The Neighborhood Association also felt coals of protectiveness flicker to life in their chests for the team with the sunbeam child on it and vowed to help however they could. It could be said that it was Hinata’s unintentional influence that won them their coach and also achieving the greatness of bringing their ‘Ace’ back to the team.

Every freak quick caused everyone’s blood to pulse and rush through their veins, they could never get enough. Little did they know that all of them were falling for Hinata even then, in their various ways…each one promising everything, for Hinata and his smiles. The team would change, evolve, grow, and chase their dreams together just by following the daylight that Hinata seemed to bring everywhere with him.

Just then, Hinata took Asahi’s spike to the face. Daichi had tried to warn him to move back, but he responded too late. Everyone thought their hearts were going to stop. Then, Kageyama approached.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking. Being an ‘Ultimate Decoy’ isn’t cool, I wish I had Asahi’s height, being a ‘Decoy’ can’t be my best weapon.”

“I…I don’t think that way…all the time….”

“Now that you know the ‘Ace’ you not only dream of being him…you’re jealous! You can’t have stuff like that in your head during a game.”

“Jealous, of course. You can’t understand, you’ve always been tall.”

‘I stopped the game…’

Kageyama forced some hard truths that night, but Hinata needed to hear them at the time. Everyone took it as a pep talk for themselves. As Hinata perked back up, the whole gym seemed to brighten again. The thoughts going through everyone’s heads were all over the place that night.

“I will become the ‘Greatest Decoy’!!”


	5. Karasuno meets Nekoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first major divergence from cannon starts here, though I still plan on mostly following with the series!!! I have so many thoughts and ideas…it’s been a struggle to pin down what will work, what I should bypass, save this and that for later, lol. Hope you continue to enjoy!

Hinata found out that Izumi and Koji were free for the time he’d be at training camp, they hadn’t seen each other for a while. He didn’t know how but Ukai had given permission for them to join the team at the camp; it’s Ukai’s fatherly love that made him give in with Takeda-Sensei’s and the teams agreement. They arrived during a break in practice before they went to their campsite. As soon as Hinata noticed them peaking into the gym, the quiet break was shattered, alarming everyone with the initial shock.

“Izumiiiiiii, Kojiiiiiiii!!!” Shou shouted as he sprinted towards his friends.

“Shou, Shouyou!” They responded as they planted their feet.

Thank goodness they were used to Shouyou’s excitement or they could’ve been really hurt. Shou didn’t slow his approach, jumping and glomping onto his longtime friends. This of course left the team confused, for they’d never really seen this behavior yet. It didn’t take long for the team to start learning exactly how affectionate Hinata could be for themselves, which did weird things to their hearts and souls, by witnessing the touching reunion. And the mini heart attacks caused by him exuberantly kissing his friends on their cheeks didn’t help.

“You’re looking good, Shou!”

“Finally getting some definition to your muscles there, Shouyou. Nice!!!”

“Guys!! Stop!”

With a laugh they put Shou down, receiving another kiss before he took their hands in his own.

“I’m so happy you’re here! Come meet the team!”

Introductions done the team needed to get back to practice, all of them struggling with an anonymous emotion towards Hinata’s friends. Koji and Izumi sat on the bleachers a bit away from Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei after thanking them for allowing them to come. As the rest of practice proceeded, they started to realize something that Hinata’s team members hadn’t figured out yet.

‘They like him, like we do. Though it seems they haven’t realized it yet.’

Dinner was an interesting affair. Hinata stuffed his face and then focused on catching up with Koji and Izumi. His attention to his longtime friends caused a few light bulbs to go off in a few heads, not to mention all the casual touches and more shared kisses between the three.

‘Oh no, I’m jealous…that means these feelings, oh, I’m so screwed!!’

A few others only came to the same conclusion as the three friends huddled up together for bed, Hinata pressed between Koji and Izumi.

‘So not fair…wait, why does it matter? It’s not lik….Oh, sh-No!! Really?!’ 

The next morning the two watched the teammates and knew who now knew what they were feeling, those that were still clueless, and those that either weren’t interested or hadn’t been affected yet.

‘This could be interesting.’

When the team took off for their run that afternoon, they stayed behind and discussed what they learned and what they were going to do about it.

Kenma didn’t like people, he didn’t really make friends, and he wasn’t what you’d call social. So, of course he’s startled, confused, and slightly horrified when he feels his heart beat in an unknown way when he meets Shouyou for the first time.

‘What is wrong with me?’ He wonders.

He was surprised that he felt so comfortable around Shouyou so soon. He didn’t know what to think about Shouyou’s energy and passion. Though, he didn’t waste too much time taking his leave when Kuroo found them. They did have a game to play after all.

“See you later, Shouyou.”

The day after next it would be clear what Kenma meant. In the meantime, it was a matter of more practice and more time for him to spend with his friends.

“You ran off by yourself, Shou? That’s not very safe.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Yeah, Shouyou, you better be! What if you’d gotten hurt?” Koji inquired.

“I already said I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” ‘I’ll try not to anyways.’

“You let your competitiveness with Kageyama override everything else, Hinata. You have to be more careful!” Suga interrupted.

At the put out look on Shouyou’s face, Izumi and Koji pull him into a bruising hug.

‘Not fair!!!’ was in everyone’s heads.

“Just don’t do it again, you need to stay focused!” Izumi said.

“Kay!!” he said laying a kiss on Izumi’s and Koji’s cheeks again before running off for practice.

Suga felt the sting of jealousy, ‘I wish I could receive kisses like that…and give him kisses too.’ Along with Daichi, Asahi, and Noya feeling the same. Tanaka, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima still weren’t sure what they were feeling really and Kageyama is still too focused on Volleyball (for now). Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei just wanted to smother Hinata in fatherly love and affection as they saw him with his friends and thinking, ‘he’s so cute and must be protected at all costs!’ Kiyoko felt like she was a big sister and vowed to do whatever she could for the daylight of the team.

That night Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita spent some time telling Hinata about the time they weren’t as dedicated to Volleyball, informing him of how much it hurt, how committed they are now, how proud they are to be on the team, and how hard they plan on working.

“We’re counting on you!” all three melting at the bright smile Hinata bestowed on him.

The next day they received their uniforms. Hinata beaming with pride at sharing the same number jersey as the Little Giant, after he was informed about it.

“Did you do this for me, Coach?”

“Nope, just a coincidence.”

“Must be destiny then!”

“Just a fluke.” Kageyama retorts.

“Continue practice!”

“Osu!!”

Hinata and Kageyama got in trouble that evening for running to the showers.

“Shou, when are you gonna mellow out?”

“He wouldn’t be the Shouyou we know and love if he wasn’t energetic and a bit crazy, Izumi.”

“Ah, true. Couldn’t love Shou as much if he wasn’t always true to himself!”

“Izumiiiii, Kojiiii….don’t tease me! That’s not nice!” he whines.

‘Did we just hear them say love?’ a few others thought. ‘Do they mean in a romantic way, or just as friends? I wonder…’

Kenma didn’t know how to feel when Shouyou stared at him the next morning, he felt a little guilty for not making it clear what he meant the other day.

“How come you didn’t tell me you were with Nekoma?”

“You….didn’t ask.”

“But, you must’ve known!”

“Karasuno High School was on your t-shirt.”

That’s when Yamamoto and Tanaka had their little spat, scaring Hinata and irritating Kenma. Both got told off by Suga and Yaku, having the common sense to be embarrassed…silly boys.

“You know someone?” Kageyama asked.

“I met him during roadwork the other day. He’s their setter.”

Too bad those words ignited Kageyama’s intense competitive nature towards other setters, yet again putting Hinata on edge. Izumi and Koji just chuckled at the situation from the background.

“Honestly, we’ve only just met, are awkward, and uncoordinated. This is our first game with this rotation of players and we’re up against an unknown team, Nekoma. But once we come to that wall that’s our chance to rise above, together!” Daichi said to fire everyone up.

“Whoa, you’re tiny!” Inuoka stated towards Hinata

“Don’t mock me!”

“No such thing!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

They both froze from the glare Kageyama sent their way until Kenma called for Shouyou’s attention.

“Shouyou, I know I said we have a good team. I’m not good, we all are.”

“Huh?” He released under his breath.

Then the game began. Izumi and Koji couldn’t pull their eyes away. That first ‘Freak Quick’ momentarily froze everyone who’d never seen it before along with Hinata’s speed, stealing more hearts at the same time.

“What was that? So fast.” Inuoka couldn’t help but express, feeling his heart pulse just as quickly.

“From that far away, they used a fast attack?” Yaku intoned, impressed and feeling a little thrilled in a way he’s never felt.

“He didn’t even look at the toss, what was that?” Coach Nekomata couldn’t help asking.

Izumi and Koji were impressed too, just falling in love with Shouyou that much more.

‘He’s absolutely amazing!!’ they both thought.

Inuoka was to shadow Hinata through the rest of the game, and being that close to him set the kindling in his heart ablaze without his consent. Nekoma was so flexible and adaptable, it was amazing, but it caused Karasuno to lose the first set. Hinata was feeling down because he felt it was his fault the set point was won, his team couldn’t have that. Kageyama, Coach Ukai, Noya, and Tanaka all jumped in to cheer him up, because they have to keep their sunshine shining in spite of everything! In the second set, Inuoka continued to keep pace with Hinata, wearing him down physically and mentally, but not touching his spirit or much of his stamina. He kept fighting more than anyone expected. No, he smiled and accepted the challenge to help him grow.

Kenma, Kuroo, Nekomata, and Kageyama especially felt something unique and foreign catching a look at that smile, sending quakes of frostiness and heat in equal measures through their bodies.

“Oi,” Kageyama started to say something when Hinata cut him off.

“It’s different. I don’t feel the fear and hate I’m used to feeling when blocked. Instead I’m excited to see him in front of me. With some kind of plan and your tosses, I think I can break through. So please, trust me with one more toss.”

“That goes without saying.” Kageyama felt a glimmer of something new in his soul from this exchange.

Tsukishima can’t help but take the opportunity during a break to push Hinata’s buttons a bit. “Keep screwing up and you might be swapped out.” Yet he couldn’t help thinking about the simmering of that unnamed emotion in his chest.

“ Keep at it if you’re on the verge of learning something.” Daichi states while putting a restraining hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, freezing the tall freshman. “We’re all right here behind you, though you jump alone. Our ‘Ace’ claims he’s going to win back all the points, in any case.”

“Daichi, putting pressure on Asahi might damage him.” Noya jokes.

“Right, he is our glass-hearted giant!” Tanaka joins in.

Hinata smiles gently at their banter and his heart flies. Giving him the initiative to keep working on his current course harder than ever before. Coach Ukai was proud, feeling as a father would with his son fighting to improve himself. The game continues on.

“Shouyou, that’s great!” Inuoka compliments after Hinata finally aims and bypasses his block.

“One more time!” is all Hinata can focus on.

Izumi and Koji are so happy that Shouyou’s growing, fighting, and continuing with his Volleyball dreams. They can’t wait to see how far he can go. They were astounded at how malleable Karasuno was becoming by playing a team that encompassed the whole ideal of being adjustable according to the situation faced.

“Hinata, Kageyama reminded you earlier to stay loose. Keep your eyes open wide.”

“Yes, Captain!”

Hinata’s speed increased immediately afterwards, surprising Nekoma yet again. The changing rotation after that rally finally put Kuroo and Hinata face to face.

‘This guy, he scares me.’ is all Hinata can think in that moment.

“Inuoka stands 8 inches taller than you and you’re more than a match for him. Chibi-chan, that’s amazing.”

‘Ugh, another ‘you’re small’ nickname.’ “You’re the small one!” he retorts right before Kageyama pulls him away to set a plan in motion.

“Do the usual fast attack next.”

“But I was just getting used to the new one.”

“Not while he’s in the front row.”

“Why?”

“Because, it’s a hunch.”

“Guh.”

Kuroo felt the rush of competition blaze through his being in the face of the ‘Freak Quick’, and a little burn of something more. Kuroo pulled out all the stops temporarily throwing Karasuno off, but not killing their fighting spirit. They fought to their last, barely losing the second set. It was a loss worth being proud of, especially with the new knowledge and experience the team could learn from.

“One more time!” suddenly rang through the gym, flooring everyone. “One more game!”

Everyone stared at Hinata in disbelief before Nekomata inserted his opinion. “That’s just what I planned to do! Playing all over again is what practice games are all about.”

They continued to play from their 10am starting time until the sun was setting. Everyone was absolutely exhausted, except for one member.

“One more time!” sounded through the gym for the nth time that day.

“You’ve moved the entire time! What batteries are you using?” Nekomata queried.

“That’s enough! They have to make it to the Shinkansen in time!” Ukai interceded, "Plus, you've taken a few too many hits to your face, you need to rest!"

Everyone could only look on in total bewilderment, including Koji and Izumi. They had only been audience members and yet they felt drained from watching all day. ‘That’s our Shouyou though!’ they thought with pride. Everyone worked together to clean up the gym in record time, during which Tanaka and Yamamoto bonded over Kiyoko and Kageyama’s intensity totally freaked Kenma out. Inuoka couldn’t help but praise Shouyou.

“Shouyou, that was incredible! All the ‘swooshes’ and ‘vrooms’! Oh, I’m Inuoka and I’m a freshman.”

“You’re really tall, but you sure can ‘boom’ and ‘zoom’!”

“I was totally impressed by your ‘zip’!”

“Your ‘ba-zoom’ too!”

“The real smash hit was your ‘ba-ba-boom’!”

“Nah, it was more of a ‘chu-doom’ than a ‘smash’!”

They said all of this to each other with excitement and excessive sound effects, confusing Tsukishima to no end.

“That conversation, what is it?” he couldn’t help saying.

“High schoolers don’t converse like that. But I think you could stand to goof around more like a high schooler.” Kuroo slots into the conversation.

“Not good at it.” Tsukishima says as he walks away.

Across the gym, Yaku conversing with Suga is interrupted with his feeling of being watched.

“Your receives are amazing, No.3! No one’s ever received spikes from our ‘Ace’ before. You have astounding talent as a libero, I believe, on a team with such excellent receiving skills! I won’t lose to you! Excuse me!” Noya blathers to Yaku before running off.

“That’s too one-sided.” Suga tries to tell Noya. “On his behalf, I apologize.”

“He’s dangerous. As a libero, he’s highly skilled himself, but he doesn’t rest. He only looks forward. He’s frightening.”

As the Coaches say their farewells Nekomata gets Ukai’s goat, thus insuring Karasuno has a full-time coach. Nekomata not only wants to encourage a true showdown between Nekoma and Karasuno, he wants to make sure he can see that sunny child again, for he couldn’t deny the grandfatherly fondness he felt towards the fiery redhead to himself.

“Kenma, remember when we met on the street the other day, and you said you didn’t really like volleyball that much? What about today? Did you like winning?”

“It’s just the same old thing.”

“Then, next time, I’ll make you so desperate to win, but we’ll win. Then I’ll make you say, ‘I hate losing!’ or ‘I had a blast!’ I’ll make you start talking differently about the game!”

“Fine…I’ll look forward to it.” Kenma finally said, feeling fuzzy inside. 

The teams said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways, some boys feeling their hearts stay with Hinata as the distance grew. Soon Hinata also had to say his goodbyes to Izumi and Koji, despite his desire to have more time with them. The team watched on as they cried, hugged, kissed, and finally waved each other on their way. A few of them wished for goodbyes, minus the tears, like that from Hinata themselves. As they reached the point where they split to go to their own houses, a select few worked up the courage to slap Hinata’s back in farewell.

‘Work your way up to different goodbyes, there’s time.’


	6. Inter-High Preliminaries, Round One. Fight!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the Inter-High Preliminaries. Who will their adversaries be? Will they win, lose, be worthy of breaking the stigma of the team's nickname...who else will lose their heart to Hinata this time?

With a month left before the Inter-High Preliminaries, it was time to put their collective noses to the grindstone. There’s no way they weren’t going to fight their hardest to win the entire tournament. At the end of that first practice, Hinata got his first lesson on Shiratorizawa’s ‘Ace’, Ushijima Wakatoshi who was said to be the number one ‘Ace’ in the prefecture. His Sempais and Coach Ukai also mentioned Wakutani South, Date Tech with a specificity towards Aone, and Aoba Josai with emphasis on Oikawa for the Top Four threats to reaching the top. However, Ukai also reminded them that they also had to focus on anyone and everyone they faced leading up to these threats, after all no team is in the tournament to lose. No one was free from feeling the pressure and anxiety.

They were all learning new attack patterns, Suga’s signs, smoothing out their receives, and working to improve their cohesiveness as a team. Even Kageyama was trying his hardest to destroy his old habits and earn his teammates’ trust, it was quite a sight to see as far as everyone was concerned. The time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, the last practice before Inter-High was at an end. Kiyoko surprised them with their long-forgotten club banner which definitely helped to inspire them to new levels of fighting spirit for the games to come, along with a nice, “You can do it. (Ganbare)”; setting the Sempais into an emotionally charged moment (or ten). They’d never forget how a simple pennant stating ‘Fly’ would stick with them forevermore. They had the potential for two rounds that first day, it was off to battle for the newest Karasuno team!

“Wasn’t Karasuno really tough a few years ago?”

“Maybe, a few years ago, yeah. They have a totally lame nickname now though.”

“Oh, really? What is it?”

“If I remember correctly, ‘The fallen champs. Flightless crows.’”

Too bad for these two, Karasuno arrived just behind them as these words were spoken.

“Be careful!” one tried to quietly warn the other, but it was too late.

“Flightless? What’s that again? Hmmm?” Tanaka interrupted with an intimidating presence.

Daichi quickly pulled him away, even while denying his own anger at the teens. “We’re heading in, Tanaka! I’m sorry.” With a bow to them, they went on their way. “No time for fights.”

“Yes.” Tanaka said, properly chastised.

The rumors were flying without stopping as they entered the venue. Not long after, they met Date Tech for the first time. Aone, being a man of few words and not the best at socializing, simply pointed at Asahi. He seemed to have a knack for picking the ‘Ace’ and others that were threats out of a team, but he was solely focused on Asahi for now. He didn’t do it to be rude, he just really had no idea how this action came across and was interpreted by others. Of course, Hinata would have his usual bout of nerves which Kageyama just had to point out; let the teasing remarks begin, though most of the team meant it lightly. Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Noya took more notice towards Hinata from here on; he was winning their hearts and in any case they planned on being there for him as much as possible. That’s just what you do for someone you love.

“Asahi, you’re just as wimpy but you don’t look nervous at all.” Suga jested, hoping to take some of the spotlight off of Hinata.

“Wimpy? I have a trick to get rid of my jitters. Think back on an experience that scared the living daylights out of you, the scarier the better. This reminds you that there are scarier things out there, so this is nothing you can’t handle.” Asahi explained, praying that his coping mechanism would help the Sunshine who holds his heart.

Of course Hinata would think about the time he spiked that serve straight into Kageyama’s head; that was a trauma he’d never be able to forget. Surprisingly, it worked. It was finally time to warm-up for their first game. Daichi watched for a bit in more concern, not wanting his Light to be without his support if needed.

“Karasuno is back!!” Takeda says to inspire the team.

Everyone initially underestimated Hinata, as per the norm, but that didn’t last long. His spirit and attitude earned a few more hearts to his ever growing harem. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were unquestionably drawn in more especially after witnessing Hinata in action again, enjoying being audience members for this round. Ikejiri felt that affection develop at an unprecedented rate towards the fierce redhead by the end of the second set, though he also knew he wouldn’t act on it due to the distance that would be between them. He wouldn’t be unfair to either of them and would support and care for him from a distance. Wishing them well in their next match, and future ones, he joined his team going on their way.

Waiting for the next match to begin, the team heard others talking, especially about Hinata. Being excitable as he is, this got Hinata stupidly happy. Everyone noticed.

“What?! I’m allowed to be happy!” he defensively states as he catches Kageyama staring at him.

With an unintentionally evil-looking smirk, Kageyama responds. “I didn’t say anything, did I? You getting noticed is great. The more our opponents take notice of you and raise their defenses around you, the more potential you can tap into.”

“I don’t understand everything you’re saying, but, your smile is terrifying me.”

As Kageyama takes a chance to squeeze Hinata’s head like the orange it looks like, Ukai interrupts.

“He’s right. ‘That tiny No. 10’ will set an admirable mood for us. The bigger the mood becomes, the more Hinata will shine, and that will blind the opponent blockers all the more.”

As Date Tech passed Hinata in the hall heading towards the gym, and Aone caught his eye, Tanaka got his first ‘hug’ from the little ball of fluff using him as a shield; oh how his heart rate picked up. He felt warmer than usual, but couldn’t figure out why yet. Before he could think too much on it, warm-ups for the game against Date Tech began and he pushed it to the back of his mind. Noya raised the team’s morale with his antics and they were finally ready, plus he was worried about Hinata and wanted to help without being too obvious.

The start of the game was a rough one, Date Tech doggedly preventing Karasuno from finding their groove from the first serve. Too bad for them that the ‘Freak Quick’ took them by surprise before they realized, and yet again, a few hearts were intimately affected. Aone found his eyes drawn over and over towards Hinata, the flutter in his heart grew with every glance. Futakuchi also felt an unknown beat in his heart as the game continued on, making him a little shorter tempered than normal. Hinata’s work as the ‘Greatest Decoy’ was starting to make a difference and he was starting to find his new place in Volleyball, along with a deeper respect and enjoyment. Suga cheered more than he ever thought he had or would, especially for his special one, Hinata.

Asahi was thrilled to have another chance at raising Hinata’s emotional state during the break between winning the first set and going to play the second. “We can’t keep depending on Hinata in any case. However, keeping Hinata in play keeps the rest of us in play. I’ll prove to you all that I’m up to the task of earning the title of ‘Ace’.”

“Same with me! Asahi-san, I can’t do back attacks like you so I’ll work hard to make lots of points while I’m up front! I will be the ‘Greatest Decoy’!”

“Great, I’m counting on you. You can count on me too!”

“Yes!”

The whole situation almost caused Asahi’s heart to burn to cinders. He had to make sure it didn’t show on his face, it’s too soon for anyone to know. The second set was intense despite the high morale on Karasuno’s side. Daichi was happy to have his chance to help Hinata too, when he messed up his serve at their match point, he almost worried about the nerves getting to him.

“I’m sorry!”

“Shake it off and don’t sweat it. Regret it for a second and let it go!” he stated calmly.

Luckily, it seemed Hinata did just that and didn’t lose his focus.

Karasuno defeated Date Tech, surprising many. As the teams faced each other Aone made up his mind. As Hinata passed, he put his hand out to him; something he’d never done before, all because his heart couldn’t take just letting the fireball walk away from him.

“Asahi, you did it!” Noya couldn’t help but say.

“Yes! Asahi-san, Date Tech’s last block went ‘boom’! Then they ‘wobble-wobbled’…If it was me up there, I would’ve ‘schwoomed’!” Hinata gushed.

“Speak Japanese.” Tsukishima injected, not sure how to feel about everything. He was realizing he felt something towards the little nuisance of fire and light.

“If I’m the ‘Ace’, that makes you guys the heroes.” Asahi told his team, feeling smitten with Hinata’s praise.

“Oh, heroes!!” Hinata sparkled while he said this, causing everyone to feel that special pang that only he can cause and spreading smiles on their faces as well.

“I like the sound of that!” Noya agreed.

Their fighting spirit even received an unexpected boost as they left the gym that day, seeing Oikawa about to serve just lit them up. They were at set point for their first set, pretty far ahead of their opponents; Karasuno wasn’t going to lose when they faced each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, so I might have another chapter out tonight or tomorrow. Please look forward to it.   
> Thank you all again so much for every hit, kudo, comment, subscription, and just everything. It means so much to me and humbles me to my very core. I truly wouldn't be as focused and serious about continuing this without each and every one of you!! ;3


	7. Inter-High Preliminaries, Round Two. Fight!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo!! Took longer than expected, but here it is! Hopefully the next one won't take too long either.

They sat in the stands to see the rest of Aoba Josai’s game, already feeling that they were going to be facing them. As the rest of the team worries about strategies to beat Aoba Josai, one voice speaks out.

“The ‘Grand King’ is wickedly cool! I want to play against him so bad!” Hinata gains their entire attention with his outburst.

“Osu! I hope that serve gets aimed at me, I want to receive it!” Noya adds.

“Noya, you’re wicked cool too!” Hinata compliments, and Noya’s heart feels like bursting.

“That sounds hopeful.” Ukai says, more to himself than anything.

Sadly, Noya and Shouyou start going on about the TV crews and equipment at that point, being a little too loud. An official asks them to be quiet, stating that he thinks they’re elementary schoolers…wounding their prides and causing their confidence to deflate. Most of the team can’t help but laugh at their dejected looks. Sure enough, soon after that Seijou wins their second set. They know who they’ll be facing tomorrow without a doubt now.

Tanaka and Ennoshita feel a bit jealous on the bus ride home, seeing as Kageyama got to sit with Hinata. They don’t know why, but they want the pleasure of being as close to him as their setter; they aren’t alone, though Suga, Noya, Daichi, and Asahi say absolutely nothing. They haven’t even told Hinata their feelings, so why would they potentially announce it to the whole team…their decision still didn’t make it any easier to deal with. Thank goodness everyone is too tired to stay awake long, thus making their feelings moot for the moment.  
On their walks home, the 3rd years realized that Kageyama seemed more on edge than usual, but before they could say something Hinata was already speeding past to catch up to him.

“Oi, Kageyama, you’re going to end up with permanent frown lines. In your teens, no less.”

“Huh?!”

“We’re going to conquer the ‘Grand King’ tomorrow.”

‘Overthrow Oikawa?’ Kageyama was completely caught off guard with that thought.

“We’ll be on TV, so you need to practice looking pleasant!”

“Mind your own business! We’re winning tomorrow. We have to win to advance.” Kageyama was starting to feel confused. Too many emotions that he had no experience dealing   
with were too commonplace when Hinata was involved, which is pretty much all the time, it was stressing him out.

The 3rd years relaxed with the usual banter starting back up between the two, smiling to themselves to see their love interest so engaged with Kageyama, before the jealousy struck again.

Thankfully, everyone’s main focus was where it needed to be in the morning. Those that knew their hearts still kept one eye on Hinata, they had to be available to help their precious one if he needed them after all. They were as ready as they were ever going to be at this point. They kept their enthusiasm and excitement up leading to the start of their game.

It didn’t take long for Oikawa to figure out Kageyama’s and Hinata’s verbal signals concerning their attacks, this did not bode well so early in the game. The pressure was starting to build faster than they’d ever experienced. Despite the pressure he was under, Tanaka stepped in even more than he had before with Hinata, unconsciously being more physical with him. He liked the zings he felt throughout his body during their interactions, but still didn’t fully understand them at this point. Just when Hinata was going to return the favor, Tanaka proved he could pull himself up from the slump; this also boosted his team back up.

“I failed to call for that toss! I freaked out for a second! I’ll do my regretting after the game is over! I know I have no redeeming qualities, so there’s no point in dragging down the team by caving over my own mistakes! I’ll make the next one count!”

“Saying all of that is one heck of a redeeming quality!” Ukai praised.

“Osu.”

“Remember to use your feet so they don’t just keep bouncing off your arms.” he then reminded them.

Tanaka managed to prove himself with the very next rally. Unfortunately, Kageyama started caving to the pressure next. His tosses and the consequent attacks speeding up unhealthily, which could spell a resounding disaster for them. He felt like he was choking. To break the trance and change the feel of the game, Suga was subbed in.

“Don’t be discouraged. We’re just pausing to change the rhythm.” he told Kageyama, hoping to keep his confidence from completely flat lining.

“Sorry.”

‘I’m worried about him, of course. What if both of them broke at the same time?’ Suga fretted, he really didn’t want to see his teammates, or his Sunshine, suffer like that. He had   
to do what he could to help.

“I told you that I’d be the only one to defeat you!” Hinata said.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi was very concerned for their decoy, feeling a tension in his chest. “Hinata, you’ll get him mad at you!”

“You are not allowed to lose to anyone until then!” Hinata continued, not hearing Yamaguchi’s worries.

Everyone paused at this declaration, concerned but also proud about what was happening. That’s their adorable Sunlight!!

“The game isn’t over, so I haven’t lost yet.” Kageyama retorted with a pout.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but step in again, his heart wouldn’t let him just sit back at this point. “Seriously, he’ll get mad at you.” He pulled Hinata away.

‘Guess there was nothing to actually worry about.’ Suga was so happy his love was so helpful, even if it usually was unintentional.

Suga took the next opportunity to redirect (read abuse) his teammates’ feelings, except for double high fiving Noya (lucky him!), and help them refocus for the next rally. He looked so sweet, but definitely had a sadistic streak. “It’s okay! We’re going to get that point!”

Hinata was impressed by the display, ‘I have such amazing Sempais!’ he thought with pride. Then he looked to Kageyama. Of course this leads to a spat, a return to normal for the two.

“What?”

“Look at you, you’re making that scary face again.”

“This is my face! I was born with it!”

“You were so on edge, you went completely quiet.”

Of course that caught Kageyama’s attention, forcing him to pause.

“You were deep in thought about something, I could tell, but it’s hard to understand what you’re thinking if you don’t vocalize.”

“I wasn’t vocalizing?”

“You weren’t, more than any other game so far. It was atrocious.”

‘Crap! Have I really lost it to the point that he gets to lecture me?’ this thought was accompanied by a tightening in his chest entirely new to him.

It broke the tension and then the game continued. Suga being in was breaking the flow from Seijou and he undeniably took advantage of being in the game, especially with Hinata. As soon as he was back in rotation, Suga called him over to give him advice and plan the next move. It worked so well that he couldn’t help touching Hinata while praising him, it   
warmed his heart.

“Hinata, that was great!” ‘ruffling his hair as a proud Sempai is allowed, right?’ He wished he could stay like that forever.

“It was just like you said, Sugawara-san!” and his smile just reaffirmed what everyone felt towards him. Seijou had a few more lose their hearts to the decoy too. If only Hinata knew how he affected them all.

Tanaka couldn’t help but touch Hinata after the loss of the first set, only a smack to his upper back but it counts! “That was really close, Hinata. We’ll get the next one!”

Daichi, Asahi, and Noya weren’t jealous of Suga’s and Tanaka’s advances on Hinata, nope…not at all! Of course, they’re only fooling themselves, they can barely stand it.

“Kageyama-kun, are you down in the dumps?” Hinata couldn’t help but instigate another quarrel with him, though it was certainly unintentional this time.

“Hardly!”

“What?! I was feeling sorry for you, thinking you might feel lousy.”

“Worry about yourself! What was with that wimpy direct?”

“Oh, shut up! I’ve never done one before!”

“When I’m back in the game, prepare to hit more of the same!”

All Hinata can do is smile while his eyes flash with that unique intensity.

“When I can make the ball count, Sugawara-san showers me with compliments!”

“Is that so?”

“He doesn’t do it to be friendly. I think he talks to everyone to gage their emotional state to get a bearing on how well they feel on any given day. Tsukishima is a special case, because unlike the other 3rd years, Sugawara-san doesn’t know much about him.” Ennoshita takes the chance to butt into Hinata’s conversation, he knows it’s entirely selfish but can’t help himself. It’s a conversation with Hinata! “The face you’re making screams, ‘Why should I care about the health of a guy like Tsukishima, you moron?’”

“I-I didn’t….” he tries to refute, but loses it when Hinata smirks and chuckles.

“You know how you adjust immediately for Hinata when he finds the ball hard to hit?”

“Yes, he likes to swing through thin air.”

“I think the others have the technical skills to hit balls like that themselves, in their own way. I know it’s funny coming from me, but I believe our spikers are pretty advanced.”

“I think so too.”

“In that case, if they were all hitting at 100% capacity, don’t you think they could compete with most blocks that were put in their way?”

Thus, Ennoshita has helped Kageyama reach an epiphany…and got to be closer to Hinata for once! The game continued with great intensity.

“I hate to admit it, but Hinata looks completely different when he’s hitting your tosses.” Suga said to Kageyama as they switched places on the court once again. Oh how it burned through and in him at how true those words were. “I think you’re well aware of this already, but everyone on our crew is really good at what they do.”

“Osu.”

“Alright, go w-…Let’s win this.”

“Osu.”

As Suga returned to the bench, he received his praises from Kiyoko, Takeda, and Ukai.

“You played equally with Seijou.”

“That’s because we have a wonderful team, coach.”

“Still. From here on out, we will probably use the setter route more aggressively.”

“Yes! Thank you!” he was excited to see how far their team could go and was happy that he’d get to play more.

When Kageyama rejoined his team on the court, he tried to emulate Suga by smiling. Unfortunately, his muscles aren’t used to working his face into such a configuration and it ruins the effect, poor Kags…he’s trying at least.

“What are you up to?! I won’t let you.” Hinata says before he can think, stupid knee-jerk reaction making things worse.

“Hinata, you’re acting too scared!” Tanaka tried to intercede.

“Shouyou, he’s not up to anything! He’s just trying to smile! I think!” Noya adds.

“I think you’re being rude, Nishinoya!” Asahi tries to stop them.

“Hinata, you’re dead meat!”

“Ooh!” Daichi can’t help but exhale. ‘To think our grumpy Kageyama is making an effort to smile.’ He felt really proud of him, Hinata must be rubbing off a bit onto Kageyama!

Tanaka couldn’t help but try to connect more to Kageyama after he was trying so hard, even though he was still so bad at socializing. “Yay!”

“Huh?”

“Yay!”

“What?”

Thank goodness for Hinata! “Double high five, you dummy! (Baka!)”

Now that he understood, Tanaka and him connected with the double high five and a proudly shared, “Yay!”

As the next rally finished, Kageyama tried again, this time with Hinata. “Oi, Hinata. Good job.”

“What are you, my boss?” Hinata really couldn’t help his response.

Hinata decided a bit later to give him another chance, waiting for a double high five from Kageyama…he’s not sure it wasn’t a huge mistake. “Ow! That hurt!”

“It’s for motivation!”

Kageyama keeps trying, dumbfounding everyone sometimes, but it was for the best. He knows he has to change, and he’s going to give it his all since Volleyball is concerned. Karasuno won the second set, causing a supercharged and heavy atmosphere heading into the third and final set.

Neither team ever pulled their punches, it was a brutal battle. The harder it got, the more Hinata burned and worked, the more everyone was affected in many different ways.

“Oi, how are you doing?” Kageyama suddenly asks of Hinata.

“I-I’m fine!”

“Rack up the points before you’re rotated to the back.”

“Duh!!”

As Aoba Josai stole the flow of the game, Yamaguchi got his chance to help as a pinch server. He didn’t know what to expect. They were all tense, except for Kageyama. While the rest of the team on the court was fighting for composure, he had only one thought.

‘The back of my head is safer without Hinata serving.’

That failed first serve almost broke Yamaguchi for good, until Daichi stopped his negative thoughts cold.

“Yamaguchi. Make the next one count.” As the captain, he had confidence in his team members, especially when they didn’t in themselves. That one comment buoyed the morale back to the level they needed it to be.

Their energy was flagging, but their fighting spirits soared higher than they ever had yet. They wouldn’t go down without a true and proper fight. Noya saw them flagging, their ragged breathing; he saw Hinata and couldn’t help but say something, anything to help.

“Don’t get intimidated, men! Let’s throw ourselves into it!”

Seijou was at match point and the stress was so high they could taste it. Karasuno quickly brought the game to a deuce, the first team to win those two precious points advances!

“Kageyama! I’ll do the broad-jump as many times as needed. Until it counts!!”

“Right.”

The rallies intensified exponentially from that point on. The power and force from both teams remained apparent beyond comprehension. Soon the scores were in the 30’s and it was still anyone’s game. Karasuno was rapidly evolving, but it was too little for this round. Unfortunately, Seijou won it; thus ending their time in the Inter-High games.

“Hinata, Kageyama, time to line up.”

In his devastation Hinata couldn’t think. “Captain, I’m sorr-”

“You didn’t mess that up. No apology is required.” He couldn’t let anyone see how that sadness was tearing his heart in two, Hinata should only have smiles on his face and not this dejection.

Though Aoba Josai was happy they won, some members felt a stone drop hard in their hearts, for their Sunshine love was hurting. A bittersweet pill to swallow is still bitter.

“Weren’t you going to console them by saying they couldn’t win off the merits of just one player?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa as they prepped for the quarterfinals, knowing they both were thinking about a ball of sun.

“Karasuno wasn’t a one-man team after all.” Was all he could respond with.

Kageyama and Hinata seemed to be taking the loss harder than anyone expected. This caused their first real fight and it hurt more than they’d realize.

“Sorry about that. He read me like an open book.” Kageyama didn’t plan on hurting Hinata more, he just didn’t think about how his words could be taken.

“Don’t you dare apologize! Don’t make it sound like it was a mistake to trust the ball to me!”

Takeda was in the right place at the right time to stop them, for who knows what would’ve happened. “You both did a fabulous job today.”

“We lost.” Hinata sounded broken and unfixable.

“Yes, you lost. But wasn’t it a productive game? Is losing proof that you’re weak? Wouldn’t you say that losing is a trial by fire? A test, to see if you can get back up to your feet after crashing to the ground? If you can’t get back up, that would prove you are weak.” Once they stood, he smiled. ‘Good, I can’t stand to see Hinata struggling and not do anything. I’m so glad I was able to help, even if only a little.’

“Okay, we’re going to eat. My treat, of course.” Ukai told the team as they left the gym.

“What? Eat…but, coach…” Daichi started to say.

“Just do as I say, and eat.”

Sitting at the tables, the team really didn’t know what to think.

“All the running and jumping puts stress on your muscles and tears the muscle fiber. At the end of games, your muscle fiber will be in tatters. You must recover by eating. That’s what gives you muscle. That will make you stronger. So, dig in. Eat a proper meal.”

With a quiet ‘Thank you for the food.’ they started their meal. A few bites in, the tears started.


	8. The Aftermath and Preparing for Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! I'm so excited to start the next chapter because we'll finally be at camp!! There will be some major divergences from canon, more than I've already done anyways, so I hope you look forward to it. This is the longest chapter so far, and I feel like my brain is mush at this point....but this has been so worth it to get to this point!!!

Sitting in class the next day is brutal, the team just cannot stop thinking about their game yesterday. The regret, the questions of if they did enough, the turmoil, and the crushing sadness couldn’t be shaken so easily. Luckily, no one’s really seen Hinata yet, they’d be completely heartbroken if they did. He almost ate lunch with his classmate.

“I heard you came close yesterday. Our team also lost in the third round last week. The guys who beat us were the ones who made it to Nationals.” It’s truly unfortunate that all this did was make Hinata feel worse, making him leave his lunch untouched.

Tanaka, Noya, and the other 2nd years were reminiscing during their lunch.

“The first day Hinata and Kageyama came to the club, Daichi said we’d go to the Spring High.” Tanaka said.

“I forget, isn’t the first qualifying round for the Spring High in August?” Noya inquired

“He said we’d go one more time.” Tanaka responded. “There’s no time to wallow in defeat.”

The 3rd years were doing the same in their own lunchtime get together, talking out their feelings and thoughts.

“I’m thinking now is the time to retire from the club.” Daichi admits to his friends. Though this thought hurts, because he also thinks of not seeing Hinata as much anymore and it’s almost unbearable.

“Huh.” Asahi responds in slight shock.

“Ever since 3rd years could take part in the Spring High I’ve wanted us to survive the elimination and reach Tokyo to play in it. But seeing the underclassmen in action got me thinking that it’d probably be better to surrender the club to them sooner rather than later.” He continues, seeing plays reenacted in his head like a movie reel. “The team would be better being restructured around them, the guys who show such promise for a strong future in the club.”

“Is that what you really want, Daichi?” Suga asks almost before he’s finished speaking, catching him off guard. “I know being captain puts you in a position of huge responsibility but I don’t think you need to remove yourself entirely. If that was always your plan, I won’t complain. Otherwise, you should play it out the exact way you want to.” He huffs out a sigh before continuing, “I’m staying on, just as I said I would! I’ll only consider leaving earlier than I’m personally ready to if and when the younger members ask me to leave! With or without Asahi and you!” he has thoughts of Hinata during this rant, and he has to admit only to himself that the sunshine child is one reason he wants to stay as long as possible. What can he say, he’s a bit selfish.

“But, I told you yesterday that I was staying on!” Asahi defends himself to Suga. “I’m not going to university anyway. If the underclassmen asked me to leave I’d take it hard.” He had thoughts at this point of Hinata asking him to leave the team and that was a bad path to wander down. It hurt too much, burning and freezing his veins at the same time.

“I…I want to keep playing too, you know! I still want to play volleyball with you guys, with our team!” Daichi almost yells, with tears clinging in his eyes.

They didn’t know that Kiyoko heard their whole conversation and was feeling conflicted emotions herself over whether to quit as the manager yet or not. She had some serious thinking to do and not a lot of time. The thought of leaving Hinata so soon also seared into her mind, she’d miss the sunshine he brought to her life more than she realized before that moment. The time was all too short.

Hinata found himself alone for the rest of lunch, he couldn’t stop reliving all of his mistakes over and over. It was tearing him apart, he’s never felt so utterly useless and bitter before. He hated it and it was made even worse by not feeling like he had the right to go to anyone about it, the feelings festered and choked him. By the end of the day, he just wanted to run home and dwell in his doubt alone and hidden away since practice was cancelled for the day. He was stopped by the sound of a volleyball being smacked against the wall repeatedly, the repetitive rhythm soothing to his twisted thoughts.

It was Kageyama and for the first time ever, they both felt that words were unnecessary. They started a rally, Kageyama serving and Hinata receiving. When the ball bounced off Hinata’s arms and ricocheted away, Kageyama didn’t even have the energy to yell at Hinata.

“The finals will be wrapping up by now.” Hinata said in a low voice.

“Right.”

“The winners proceed to the Nationals. They play lots of games.”

“Right.” Kageyama is breaking, and he hates the pain in Hinata’s voice.

“Goddammit!!” Hinata finally yells, all of his frustration breaking out from his attempts and damming it up in a physical explosion. 

Kageyama follows soon after, swept up in the shared anguish. He serves every single ball until the cart is empty, they both run fruitlessly all over the gym, anything just to get the hurt out, the feelings and dark thoughts to just shut up, the uselessness weighing them down to lift if even a bit. ‘It hurts! This sucks! Useless, worthless, nothing!’ echoing in their head like an evil chant meaning to do the worst harm. ‘Get it out! Make it stop! I hate this!’ like some sick mantra drowning them, never wanting to let go. They run around, screaming, until their bodies have nothing left, collapsing in undignified heaps.

“I want to win.” Hinata almost whines.

“I will never apologize again. I will never make a toss I need to apologize for…ever again!” Kageyama promises, staring into Hinata’s eyes, feeling like he can see the Sunshine’s  
soul in that locked gaze. The shared desire flaming bright.

“Only the strong…” Hinata begins.

“…get to stay on the court.”

“There’s no time. No time to stand still!” Hinata proclaims. He decides right then and there that he will use all the negative emotions and turn them into positives for his growth.

“But you have to eat your lunch.” Kiyoko tells them, surprising Hinata. ‘Good, better the surprised look on his face instead of that misery!’ she can’t help but feel.

“Shimizu-sempai?!” is all he can manage to sputter.

“And try not to scream so much. I heard you all the way from the club room.”

Hinata’s response is destroyed by a combined yell.

“Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka and Noya bellow. They’re standing in the other doorway to the gym with the other 2nd years.

“You’re looking beautiful again today, Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka gushes.

“I came here to see you!” Noya proudly proclaims.

“We will faithfully follow you for life!” they spout together, sprinting towards her like two little children running for food. Too bad she ducks them and they go free-flying out the door behind her.

“Don’t hurt yourselves.” Ennoshita expresses with a bit of concern.

“Sempai, aren’t we supposed to have the day off?” Hinata is so confused.

He huffs a laugh. “Then explain what you guys are doing here.” ‘I’m glad he’s looking more like himself, sadness really doesn’t suit him.’

“Afternoon!” Yamaguchi says as he arrives, Tsukishima in tow.

“Hi.” He says dispassionately. ‘Really, it’s too much work to pretend I care about any of this, but Hinata doesn’t look as bad as I thought he would. Not like I care, *scoff*.’

“Now all we need are our 3rd years.” Noya says, walking back into the gym looking like he and Tanaka just lost a fight with a temperamental cat. ‘Hinata is looking like he feels okay, I’m so happy.’

“But we didn’t even have club scheduled for today.” Ennoshita worries.

“Oi, oi, oi! The 3rd years would never retire, you know that!” Tanaka asserts. ‘He’s looking good!’

“Huh? What do you mean? No way.” Hinata says, sounding sad again just at the thought of them not coming back. “The 3rd years are staying in the club, right?!” he asks, turning  
to Kiyoko. “They’re still going to the Spring High, right?!” Luckily he doesn’t have too much time to fret as the 3rd years come running to the gym.

“Oh, no. Hurry!” Suga exclaims during their mad dash.

“That’s right. They still are.” Kiyoko affirms with a smile.

“You’re late!” Tanaka blurts.

“Let’s go to the Spring High.” Suga declares, causing everyone to smile. Their team is sticking together to the very end! ‘I love seeing Hinata smile.’

Most of the team lets out a combined “All right!” at that, everyone feeling connected and together. They got to work, not expecting Coach Ukai to show up.

‘I’m at the school anyways. I wonder if any of the crazy bastards have shown up?’ he thinks. ‘I hope Hinata is alright.’ Then he hears volleyballs against the gym floor.

He’s greeted with an “Afternoon, Coach!” as he opens the door to see what’s happening. His surprise turns to happiness pretty quickly.

“Why, you guys are doing just fine.” He utters. ‘I was worried for nothing. Hinata is acting like his usual self, good.’

“Please coach us once again!” Daichi requests when the team is assembled in front of Ukai.

“Thank you so much!” Everyone says together, all their hopes contained in the words.

They were ready to buckle down, practice, grow, and reach for Spring High, together!

“Kageyama, we’re going to win this time! You, me, and all of us!” that was the first real smile Hinata saw Kageyama give without it twisting into more of a grimace. He was proud of his growth, how far he’s come, how far they could go. ‘Bring it!’

They all became closer from then on. Everyone was able to interact better, and some were happy they could feel comfortable getting closer to Hinata and be able to touch him more. Even Kageyama’s social skills had grown, not that there weren’t still hilarious failures that caused laughter and blushes to run high. They even adopted Hinata’s mentality of ‘One More!’, but still not to the same degree; he was a beast all on his own with that tenacity, stamina, and willpower of his. No one would ever be able to compare to that, though Kageyama tried and sometimes came close-ish.

One day at practice, Ukai was worrying about how to get the team more experience, more practice games when he was interrupted by Takeda-sensei bursting into the gym.

“We’re going, right?” he questioned. “To Tokyo?!”

Yes, Nekomata has invited Karasuno for their multi-team joint training camp! Ukai and Takeda really drilled them on how truly lucky they were to be given this chance. Their excitement rose and was palpable in the room.

“It won’t be right away, as their prelims for the Inter-High start this weekend. Also, we’ve only received the invitation, at this point. There are some agreements we have to work out, but once that’s done, I’ll tell you the details.”

There was some trouble in the meantime, one day during roadwork Hinata and Kageyama let their competitiveness override their instructions. Yes, they ran way past where they were supposed to stop and were lost before they knew it and it was always, ALWAYS just these TWO!! Yup, everyone accepted that they were completely hopeless! Then, the least expected situation happened and there was no way they could’ve ever prepared for it. They met THE Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Did you need something from me?”

“Japan!” of course this was Hinata’s super brilliant reply!

After numbly staring at each other for a few moments, Ushijima was ready to continue on his way. “If you don’t need anything, I’ll be leaving.”

“We’re from Karasuno. Would you mind if we did some recon at Shiratorizawa?” Kageyama suddenly asks.

“Karasuno….the team that uses that weird quick attack? Do as you like.” He didn’t really know what to think on his way back to school with two strangers following him. The one was…annoying and the other, well, there was just something about him that made Ushijima pause.

They made it to the gym and started conversing, Hinata was not impressed.

“Oikawa…is an efficient player. He should have come to our school.”

“By that, do you mean that Oikawa would be able to devote himself to you?” Kageyama was close to snapping.

“No matter where he is, Oikawa is a setter that can bring out and hone the absolute best of his team. If the team’s absolute best is still weak, there’s nothing more that can be done. If it is strong, he’ll make it as strong as possible. That is his ability. A sapling must have good soil in order to grow strong. Good fruit cannot be harvested from barren soil.”

And….Hinata was done, completely and totally done. “Barren soil? What do you mean?”

“Other than Oikawa, everyone at Aoba Josai is weak. That is what I mean.”

“Weak…If Seijou is barren soil, does that make us concrete or something?” he felt livid, no way was that team weak. They were worthy opponents and battled hard, working even harder to be as good as they are.

Ushijima didn’t like that, he felt a shock go up his spine. He is superior after all, so who is this…boy…to talk to him like that…? But those eyes, they made him pause. He felt he was a rabbit stuck within a starving wolf’s glare, a bird caught in the glance of a snake, the snake hunted down into his hole by the mongoose closing in on him. There really is something about him….

‘This guy, he’s usually intimidated by strong-looking opponents when he first meets them, and yet…’ Kageyama couldn’t help but observe.

“I apologize if I struck a nerve, but someone in a team that can’t even make it to the prefecture finals because they lost to Aoba Josai can say whatever they want, but I will make nothing of it.” Ushijima said.

That’s when the ball came flying out of the gym, straight towards them. Ushijima jumped to grab it, not expecting anything else to happen…just then Hinata knew he had something to prove, even if it was minor in comparison to anything and everything else. He ran and jumped with all his might, snatching the ball away before Ushijima could come close to it.

‘What?!’ They were frozen for too many precious moments.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, from the concrete. I will crush you and go to the Nationals.”

That declaration, well Ushijima couldn’t just sit back and let it happen. The rivalry between the eagle and crow was truly raging now, like an uncontained bonfire ready to consume all in its path.

‘Stamina, speed, agility, jumping, the will to fight…Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio.’ Yes, Ushijima accepts their challenge wholeheartedly. He was more excited than he’d ever admit, nor would he admit to having visions of a wild redhead stuck in his mind…that just wouldn’t do.

The duo made it back to school where they finally received more information about the training camp in Tokyo. They had one month to wait, one month that also contained their final exams…if they failed, they wouldn’t be able to go. The next battle was looming before them!

Hinata was begging Tsukishima to help him study. Tsukishima felt a bit proud, and something was going on with his heart again, not that he’d allow any of that to show. Yamaguchi wasn’t helping with him trying to turn Hinata down; in Yamaguchi’s defense, he just felt the need to help Hinata. So he went to his default setting, salty. Causing Kageyama to yell and Ukai to get mad at them. It was trying for them all.

Hinata also found the time to help Kiyoko in searching for a freshman that wasn’t in a club already to consider becoming the new manager of the volleyball club. She couldn’t help but be happy that they had these little interactions. She really adored the little sun and was glad that she was sticking around for as long as possible. Through their hard work, Yachi Hitoka decided to become a club manager, on a trial basis to start.

She was a little high strung and lacked confidence at first, but everyone took an immediate liking to her. She got along with Hinata, and Kageyama, right away after they asked her for help studying. It was the start of a beautiful friendship. Hinata’s enthusiasm and support helped Yachi face her fears and start to change herself. She was a huge factor in the fundraising efforts the Volleyball club needed to undertake to do all they aimed to.

The days continued to pass and the team practiced harder than ever. Things were going phenomenally. Then, a week before they were set to leave, Hinata learned some very upsetting news. His mother met him outside Ukai’s store that night as the team was walking home. “Shou, I have something I need to tell you. Work is sending me out of town during the time you’d be at your training camp and there’s no one available to watch Natsu, I’ve already asked everyone as soon as I was informed. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay. I’m sorry, I know how important this is to you and how excited you were to go.”

The team and Ukai overheard the whole conversation, hurting as Hinata turned his face to the ground.

“I understand, mom. I’ll take care of Natsu.” He didn’t even sound like himself. He loved his sister, don’t get him wrong, but he was looking forward to camp more than anything.

Everyone shared a glance before Ukai cleared his throat, he didn’t like Hinata getting down like this. “Umm, sorry to interrupt, but maybe we can work something out. Give me some time to talk to everyone and see what we can do. Would you consider letting Natsu come with us?” At his words Hinata’s head shot up and his eyes looked like there were stars trapped in their depths. Their hearts couldn’t take the sight.

Hinata-san pondered for a moment before responding. “Well..if you can get the logistics down, give me numbers in case I need to contact anyone, and promise that she’ll be safe and won’t be a bother, I don’t see why not.”

Hinata went home with his mom that night hoping that Ukai could pull of what he equated to a miracle. The next day, everything was ironed out. So, Hinata Natsu would be joining the Karasuno team at the training camp in 6 days! One more battle down, now it was just a matter of their exams.

Yeah, Hinata and Kageyama failed. Hinata because he was off one space on where his answers were supposed to be and Kageyama because he focused only on memorization and nothing about reading comprehension. It was demoralizing to the core.

“Well, don’t be discouraged. This won’t be the only time we have away games-” Suga was stating.

“How are we getting to Tokyo?” Kageyama interrupted. “Should we run?”

“Nah, we need bikes.” Hinata replied.

‘They’re totally planning on going.’ Suga started freaking out.

“Hey, you two. You only failed one test, right? Then you should be able to finish your supplementary exam in the morning. After that, I’ll call your savior.” Tanaka told them. ‘I really want Hinata to make it after all!’

Thus Hinata and Kageyama met Saeko for the very first time, along with Natsu because no way was she going all the way to Tokyo without her Nii-chan, with people she didn’t know thank you very much! Thankfully since Natsu was so little, she didn’t drive as crazily as she would have otherwise. They were on their way, though the rest of the team reached the training camp before the Hinatas, Kageyama, and Saeko could join them. Everyone was excited for everything to start, they needed to get there soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your kind words, taking the time to read this, for every kudo, bookmark, subscription, and just everything. I wouldn't be able to continue this without you!!!


	9. Weekend Training Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as happy as I could be with this chapter, but I'm done fighting with it. Look forward to the next one and more intimacy at the week long training camp! Next chapter we meet the elder Coach Ukai...

Natsu and Kageyama slept for most of the ride to Tokyo, so Saeko had the opportunity to get to know Hinata by herself. She liked him from the moment she met him, there was just something there that instantly made her feel like she had another little brother. Yes, she was going to support and protect the new fluff ball in her life, nothing and no one would stop her! 

“Oi, stop sulking. I know you’re in a hurry, but there are some flowers you can only see when you take detours.” She said with a pinch to his cheek. ‘I don’t like you looking so bummed, it doesn’t fit your face.’

“I don’t really understand everything you’re saying, but that sounds awesome!”

“It means, be thankful for your failing grade, because now you get to ride with me! So, you like volleyball so much that you’re this concerned about it?”

“Yes!”

“Shouyou, why did you start playing volleyball?”

“In grade school, I saw the Spring Nationals on TV! Karasuno was playing and..”

At the same time they said, “I/You saw the Little Giant!” respectively.

“Ha, so I was right?”

“Saeko Nee-san, you know the Little Giant?”

“I think I actually went to school with him.” She says proudly with a chuckle.

“What?!”

“But, I never spoke to him. I might have known him better if he was the mischievous type and stood out.”

“Nee-san, were you the sort of person who was friends with all the bad guys?”

“Yeah, pretty much. But, one time I saw them playing a practice match at school…he was scarier than any of the scary looking people I knew. More than scary, he was intense.”

“You mean, the way he spiked the ball?”

“Nah. Maybe he wasn’t feeling his best at the time, but he was switched out midway.” She continued to describe the scene she witnessed. “He’s what you guys call an ‘Ace’, right? The absolute pride and confidence of being the ‘Ace’, you could see it rising up from his body.” She couldn’t help the adoring smile sent Shou’s way as he was lost in thought after their discussion of the Little Giant. “Alright, not too much farther now!”

Just as the teams were starting to doubt what they had heard about Karasuno, those four arrived in all their glory! The teams there that didn’t know them were curious (Fukurodani, Ubugawa, and Shinzen) while Nekoma was ready for their next showdown.

“So, the stars are showing up fashionably late? So annoying.” Kuroo comments as he hears the gym doors open.

Everyone’s attention is drawn to the four now entering the gym. First they see Saeko, then little Natsu, next Kageyama, and finally Hinata. Their thoughts scatter from ‘absolutely adorable’ (towards Natsu) to, ‘so these are the freshmen we’ve heard so much about?’ and on to ‘He’s so tiny and cute, looking like the sun is caught in his hair. He can’t be a threat, no possible way.’ Until they see him in action. Those who were enamored with Hinata assessed him with a more critical eye. ‘He looks ready to fight. They better watch out for him. He looks good. I want to say hi, but I don’t have the guts.’

Fukurodani are the first new team to really start commenting on his abilities.

“Hey, what was that?”

“So fast…”

“I’ve never seen a quick attack like that.”

“Wow, nice serve! Not bad!” Bokuto said to Akaashi. He couldn’t take his eyes off the game, though they wandered to one particular person more than anything. Akaashi felt the same, not that you could really tell with how calm he looked.

Shinzen was frustrated by the end of their first game against Karasuno. Hinata and Kageyama really flabbergasted them. Some couldn’t take their eyes off of the decoy either, though they didn’t really care to focus on that bit of knowledge, they didn’t have the time.

Before long, the last game of the day was played. Since Shouyou was done and not participating, Natsu had taken up cozy residence on his back, giving everyone all the more reason to coo and turn to mush. As eyes traveled the gym, gears started turning and many people started realizing how many sets of eyes were following that Sunshine child around, and not in the calculating and watching your enemy kind of way. No, this was the lovesick, can’t help but watch, yearning type of concentration. They started catching each others’ eyes and didn’t know what was going to happen now. ‘I have some major competition!’ many couldn’t help but think.

Before the gym needed to be cleaned up everyone heard Natsu’s bell-like voice chime through the area. “Nii-chan, toss to me!”

“Alright Natsu, but only for a bit. We’ll need to clean up soon.”

“Yes!!”

They watched the siblings play for a while, adoring how he helped correct her stance and talked so gently to her. They melted even more when he called it done and she latched onto him in a tight hug.

“Kisses, Nii-chan! I earned my kisses.”

With a chuckle Shouyou agreed, giving Natsu a variety of kisses all over her little face, until she begged him to stop. Stealing one more hug, she let her brother go to do what he needed to do to help clean up the gym. She went to stand with Yachi and Kiyoko, content for the moment. She was too cute to be jealous of, but everyone couldn’t help the undeniable feeling of want coursing through them.

“You’re such a great brother, Hinata.” Suga said. “You take such kind care of her and I think it’s great that you take the time to teach her in a way she understands.” ‘I’m in love with the greatest person ever!’

Daichi gave his hair a fond ruffle on his way past to grab a mop. ‘He’s so damn adorable, I can’t stand it.’

Asahi caught the blush high on Hinata’s cheeks from the praise and smiled. ‘His blush is so enchanting.’

Noya just watched in fond contemplation, surprisingly quiet for once. ‘He’ll make a great father someday!’

Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Tsukishima couldn’t tell what they were feeling other than that warmth fluttering like wings trapped in their chests. They still didn’t know what to do with themselves. Yamaguchi was watching with fondness and a little longing. ‘It would be great to be that close to somebody and have those types of interactions.’ Narita and Kinoshita realized that they felt a brotherly affection towards him. ‘We’ll help him grow and achieve his dreams.’ Kiyoko smiled with a feeling of being blessed to witness such love between the siblings. Ukai and Takeda were happy that Hinata was smiling his radiant smile. Everyone else was just speechless as they soaked in and watched the scene unfold, many feeling that same tightness and warmth in their chest that others have finally figured out.

As soon as the gym was clean, the boys were free to socialize and hang out. With Natsu happily tagging along with Yachi, Hinata took the chance to converse with Kenma and Inuoka.

“Shouyou, your fast attacks are as amazing as always!” Inuoka praised.

“But, that means nothing has changed from before.”

Inuoka didn’t like that look on his face, he had accepted a long time ago how he feels for Shouyou…but he couldn’t think of one single thing to say.

“Oh, who the heck is that middle blocker?”

“Ah, that’s a new first-year, Haiba Lev. He’s half Russian and half Japanese.” Kenma added.

“Wow, cool! L-Le…”

“Lev. What does that mean in Russian again? Tiger?” Kenma corrected.

“Lion, it means lion.” Inuoka stated.

“He wasn’t there last time, right?”

“Right. Lev started playing volleyball in high school. When we came to Karasuno for Golden Week, he still hadn’t played very much, and only the regular members went.”

“He just started and can play like that?!”

“Yeah. When we were first paired together, it was really difficult. No matter how hard I tried, our timing was off. I’m finally used to it though.”

“I see…”

“Kenma couldn’t stop sighing.” Inuoka inserted.

“I guess there are times when even you can’t read people, Kenma.”

“Lev is just too special. Right now, he’s going at it with mostly his innate physical potential, senses, and height.”

“Yeah, his height totally isn’t fair! I want some of it!”

“He’s been blessed with too much! But I’m not going to lose!”

“He’s a powerful asset, honest, and not a bad guy. Though, he’s too honest at times. Ah, but his passing basics are still terrible. He’s even worse than you, Shouyou. His serves too.”

“Am I your standard for crappy, Kenma?”

“But you are bad.”

From the doorway, Yaku couldn’t help but say, “Kenma’s actually talking without being shy.” to Shohei and Nobuyuki, wiping a tear from his eye. ‘Hinata’s such a great person!’ he thought while his heart swelled with pride.

After saying his goodnights to the Nekoma players that were there, he went on his way to the bathroom before he’d have to get ready for bed himself. Still thinking about Lev, he wasn’t expecting to run into him right then. After some sputtering and awkwardness, Hinata finally unlocked his tongue.

“How tall are you? I’m Hinata Shouyou, a first-year.”

“194 centimeters (6’4”) last time I checked. I’m Haiba Lev, a first-year. You’re even smaller up close, Hinata.” Lev couldn’t understand why his heart rate picked up as he looked at Hinata.

Clearly, Lev saying this did not go over well with Hinata.

“S-sorry!! I didn’t mean anything bad by it.” Lev was quick to say. He didn’t like seeing Hinata upset at him. “But you have no problem jumping high, do you? I can jump even higher than that though.” He was not prepared for Hinata to suddenly be soaring up, almost level to his face, then his head hit the doorframe. Concern flared in his soul before Hinata made him freeze.

“Ow!! Then I’ll jump even higher! Past that point, to the very top!”

He said it with such conviction that Lev couldn’t help the blossom of pride, challenge, and feelings he felt in that moment.

“Your spikes were really cool, since you didn’t seem to care if there were blockers in your way or not.” Hinata continued.

“Yeah, well…I’m Nekoma’s ‘Ace’.”

“But, like me, you’re a middle blocker right? ‘Aces’ are usually the wing spikers, right?”

“Do position names have anything to do with it? The one who’s able to score the most points is the ‘Ace’, right? Simple as that. Well, see you tomorrow. I’ll be the first to stop that fast attack of yours, Hinata.” With that he walked away to bed, still feeling his heart racing and a fire spreading; one of challenge and of love, though he wouldn’t understand the second part just yet.

“ ‘The one who’s able to score the most points in the ‘Ace’.’ With their own hands…” Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about those words. He finally headed off to bed, securing Natsu in with the girls after she fell asleep against his chest. 

Morning came before he was ready and it was time to get back to work. The teams were informed that Aoba Josai and Date Tech would be arriving soon and staying through the rest of camp with them, though they’d mostly be doing their own training separate apart from a few practice games. Kouji and Izumi were also going to be stopping by, as a surprise for Hinata set up with Ukai and Takeda. They couldn’t wait to see Hinata’s excitement and brilliantly blinding smile.

First, they had their match with Nekoma. Hinata felt his frustrations rising, not yet comprehending how he’d be able to change and be a better player. That was hurting him more than anything. He felt the joy of competition momentarily as soon as Lev gave him that typical ‘bring it’ hand gesture, sadly it wasn’t able to override everything else he was feeling. His mind was a twisting rollercoaster currently.

‘No good…what’s with this? Nekoma, Lev, they’re strong. So strong! I have to get stronger or there’s no chance of us winning!!’ Hinata realized during a quick timeout.

With so much in his mind, Hinata ended up with a bout of tunnel vision, so focused that he only saw the ball. He didn’t realize the collision course he was on with Asahi, though Suga noticed from the sidelines and Asahi noticed right before impact; nothing could be done at that point to stop it. Asahi was freaking out the moment Hinata hit that floor. ‘Oh no! Please let him be okay, please let him be okay!’ echoing in his mind until Hinata sat up and started spouting apologies nonstop.

“I’m perfectly fine.” Asahi said, trying to get Hinata to stop. ‘Thank goodness he’s alright.’

“Be careful!” Tanaka found himself saying. ‘I thought my heart was going to stop. I don’t know what I’d do if Hinata got hurt.’

“No matter what, Shouyou’s the one that goes flying.” Noya said without thinking. ‘Shouyou, you have to be more careful. You are so little compared to Asahi, that could’ve ended really badly.’

“Make sure you’re paying attention, punk!” Ukai yelled. ‘Damn, that was way too close!!’ “That’s why we call things out, schmuck!”

“Boke, Hinata!” Kageyama felt like he lost 10 years of his life. Hinata was his partner and his first real friend, he’d be lost if he got hurt.

“Nah, Kageyama. Our ‘Deviant Quick’, the one that goes ‘whoosh’…I’m going to stop closing my eyes.”

This declaration caused everyone to halt in their places, even their thoughts stopped. It was that unexpected.

“It’s no good to keep what we have now. A fast attack where I’m being allowed to make the hit isn’t good enough.”

“You learned the normal fast attack because you couldn’t manage that. I don’t know what’s going on with you right now, but if you have something to say I’ll listen later. If you’re saying you’re gonna do that right now then I have no intention of tossing the ball to someone who I know will miss it.”

The team was uncomfortable and it was difficult going back to the game. Each and every one of them were on edge. The tension built. They lost the set and got ready to do their flying penalty.

‘Hinata completely blurted out what we all are realizing.’ Daichi thought as he was going about them. ‘He’s amazing.’

‘What happened there was looming fear. At this rate, I’m going to be destroyed by Hinata, whose greed keeps growing.’ Asahi thought to himself. He watched as Hinata made his first attempt at the flying receive, feeling bad when he went chin first into the floor.

Noya chuckled, “I’ll teach you how it’s done!” He wouldn’t let Hinata keep smashing his precious face into the floor. ‘I don’t want him to hurt himself.’

Ukai was wondering what to say and do to re-motivate the team when Takeda-sensei suddenly spoke up.

“You guys are the weakest of the teams here right now, right? If we were in an official match with any of these teams, they would be troublesome opponents. Do you see them as just an enemy or do you see them as masters to absorb new techniques from? The fact that you are weaker means that there is more potential for growth. Nothing can be more fun than that.”

“Thank you!” the team said as one.

As the team was released for a break between sets, Suga took Kageyama and Hinata aside to discuss the changes Hinata wanted to make. They didn’t see Ukai follow them.

“It wouldn’t hurt to at least try. I mean, he was able to do a normal quick on the fly in that Nekoma match.” Suga tried to reason. ‘My Sunshine deserves the chance to try!’

“At the time, there was a possibility that the normal quick would work and I thought that was the only chance we had.” Kageyama defended his stance on the issue.

“Before I knew it, we lost that last set with Seijou.” His voice chilled the three listening, it was so far from how Hinata usually sounded. “By the time I noticed what was going on, the ball was already on the floor behind me. I was the one that lost, so I don’t want you to apologize to me, Kageyama. I want to fight for myself in the air, down to the very last moment.”

“With the Seijou match, I realized just a bit how the setter draws out 100% of the spikers’ talents. That quick is your ultimate weapon. Any slight slippage in the execution becomes a fatal mistake. Your opinion is unnecessary for that fast attack.” Kageyama then walked away, for he had nothing else to say.

‘Kageyama isn’t denying him with an emotional outburst. He is merely stating facts…’ “Sorry, Hinata. This time, I’ve got to agree with Kageyama after hearing him say all of that. That fast attack is amazing enough already. Perfecting the other attacks with that at the core is probably the best for us.”

He wasn’t looking, he didn’t see Hinata shattering. Splintering as a mirror would when hit with a hammer.

“I agree with Sugawara.” Ukai spoke, announcing his eavesdropping. “You say you want to fight on your own but the ‘Deviant Quick’ depends on a split second decision. I honestly think it’s pretty hard trying to figure out what to do in that split second.”

“But when I’m doing well, I can see it in slow motion, just like Tanaka-san said.” He was breaking, hoping they’d understand. Praying that they’d have his back.

“Well, there are times that blocks are more visible.”

“In the practice match against Seijou, that last point….the ‘Grand King’, I could see Oikawa’s face. I could clearly see his eyes.”

“I get it…you felt like you could?” Ukai queried.

“The first time I nailed that fast attack in the 3-on-3…I could see the other side of the net too. I saw the scenery from the peak.”

“So you mean you felt like that’s what you saw, righ-”

Hinata looked up from the ground then. Speechless but with his eyes wide open, his pure honesty and truth shining through them. That’s when Natsu interrupted, informing Hinata that Kouji and Izumi were there. Ukai gave him the okay to welcome his guests, so he took his leave while scooping Natsu onto his hip. It took everything out of him to hide his pain, the feeling that he wasn’t being understood, the latent worry that he wasn’t good enough and would never be.

“Izumi, Kouji!! What are you doing here?” he smiled. ‘I’ll have to worry about this later.’

They shared hugs, gave Natsu some affection, and went to a corner by themselves to catch up with each other. Natsu running off to join Yachi and Kiyoko.

At this point Date Tech and Aoba Josai arrived. Everyone except that group in the corner came closer to welcome them. Eyes voyaged to the corner and lingered on the spitfire, wondering what was going on. The coaches gave everyone the okay to mingle so they could converse and get the next round of matches set up. Shinzen and Ubugawa went off to talk strategy amongst themselves leaving some of Fukurodani, Karasuno, Aoba Josai, Date Tech, and Nekoma still in the center of the room.

“What’s up with little Chibi-chan over there?” Oikawa suddenly spoke.

“He’s catching up with his friends from Junior High. I’m sure he’ll join us soon.” Daichi said, noticing the glancing Oikawa was doing. ‘He better watch himself, no way am I trusting him.’

Aone, Futakuchi, Iwaizumi, Makki, Matsun, and Yahaba are also caught staring at that corner, looks more fond than not. Suddenly a voice rings out, startling everyone.

“Nii-chan!!” She waits for Shouyou’s eyes to be on her.

“Yes, Natsu?”

“I love you!”

“Love you too Natsu!” he calls back.

No one knows who said it, but a voice clearly states, “I wish I could say that to him.” from the group. Everyone is looking at each other then. The sudden understanding passing between all of them was superhuman. The jealous feelings, the wants, the desires, the warmth, and the fluttering in all their hearts made sense at that moment. Everyone in that large group of mixed teams understood exactly what they felt for Hinata.  
“You mean you like him?”

“Oh my gosh, really?!”

“Well that explains a lot.”

Finally, Suga cleared his throat, catching the attention of the group. “Looks like we all feel the same. From here on, we’re rivals for more than just volleyball games. May the best man win.”

Izumi and Kouji would’ve laughed if they knew what was happening, since they’ve had feelings for Shouyou a lot longer. The coaches finished their conference at that point and started calling their teams to attention. Aoba Josai and Date Tech would watch a few games before going off on their own, Izumi and Kouji would join the Karasuno managers until it was time for them to leave, and the other teams would start their games up again.

As Hinata gave his friends one more hug and ruffled his sister’s hair, his harem watched, fascinated at the new revelations and burning with the challenge of hoping to win his heart. They caught how Izumi and Kouji looked at Hinata as well. Challenge accepted! Karasuno broke away to play their match against Fukurodani at that point, not seeing the mess of emotions churning within Hinata or seeing how knowing about each other liking the same person could change things.

Hinata was asked to sit out at the last minute. “Despite what you think you want to accomplish, you need to chill out today. I can’t possibly think that trying anything out in the current conditions will succeed. I can’t risk anyone getting hurt with collisions during play like earlier.” Ukai told him.

He sat out with dignity, though everyone who cared felt sympathy towards him. Their hearts beat unsteadily knowing he was hurting but hiding it so well. Before they knew it, time was up and the trip back home was set to begin.

Shouyou said good bye to Kouji and Izumi, sending them off with a huge hug, waves, and a gleaming smile (even if he didn’t feel like smiling). He was stopped by Lev on his way to the bus, he took challenges seriously after all.

“See you later, Hinata. I’ll stop you next time too.”

“I’m not gonna lose! I’ll show you that 163 cm can win against 194 cm!!”

Their farewells were all like ashes in their mouths. It sucked realizing how they felt, just to have to say farewell so soon.

Hinata sat with Natsu without a word to anyone else, no one knew what to do or say. They were back at school before they knew it.

“Kageyama, give me a toss.” Natsu was sleeping on his back after their quick meeting upon arrival. He knew he’d be able to lay her down and she’d stay asleep through the night unless he woke her in just the right way.

He agreed and they headed to the gym. Yachi found them as they set up and Hinata asked if she would help. Hinata was bound and determined to make the changes he wanted to their ‘Freak Quick’ but ball after ball flew past him.

“One more time!”

“Instead of repeating this attack that we’re not sure we can do or not….the attacks we already have, serving, blocking…you have plenty of other things to do already!” Kageyama couldn’t take anymore. He didn’t agree with what Hinata was trying to do.

“But if this fast attack doesn’t work out I have no reason to be standing on the court.”

“That’s why I’m telling you that your will is not necessary for this attack! I’ll put up the toss that won’t get caught by the blockers!”

“That means that I won’t be getting any better!” Hinata knew he needed this.

“Spring High is in a month, right around the corner. When that time comes, which is the more useful weapon…a perfected fast attack or a completely useless fast attack. Which?”

“You guys really shouldn’t fight!” Yachi tried to intervene.

‘Why does he refuse to back down when what I’m saying is the truth?’

“I want a strength that lets me fight on my own!”

“Your selfishness is going to break the team’s balance!” Kageyama didn’t realize he threw Hinata down until it was too late.

“Let’s be friends.” Yachi tried again.

“To win, I’ll toss to anyone I need to. That hasn’t changed, even now.” Kageyama attempted to walk away at that point.

Hinata screamed his name and was moving to grab the taller boy before he could think.

“Let go!”

“I’m not letting go until you give me another toss!”

Kageyama threw Hinata again, Hinata grabbed at Kageyama, Yachi panicked and ran for help. 

“That fast attack got blocked! Today and during the Seijou match!”

“Are you saying my toss isn’t good enough?!”

“That’s not it, no!! It was perfect, spot on as always! Yet, it was stopped! If I stay the way I am, I can’t hold my ground against the top teams anymore!”

Yachi had found Tanaka still around and he came to break up the fight. They didn’t walk together for once. Hinata took up Natsu and walked Yachi to her bus stop before he’d head home himself.

“Here is good.” She said into the quiet that stretched around them.

“I’m sorry, Yachi-san.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine. But…you’re….”

“In the first and last tournament in middle school, I got completely wrecked by Kageyama. I vowed revenge when I got into high school, and of course I ran right into him. He was a lot meaner than I expected, so I really had a rough time. Come game-time though, I can kinda tell what he’s thinking…For the first time, I felt like I had a real partner and not just a friend. Well, see you later.” He said, leaving Yachi to wait for her bus. This was the first time Shouyou would ever contemplate quitting volleyball, he felt utterly destroyed. If he couldn’t get any better, somehow fight on his own, then there really wasn’t any point despite his love for the sport.

The 3rd years were a bit surprised to hear that Kageyama and Hinata actually physically fought, instead of just verbally for once the next day. Daichi reminded them that them bickering really shouldn’t be something to worry too much over. “We should believe in them and wait for them.”

Ukai was trying to figure out how he could help Hinata when suddenly he was walking into Ukai’s store. “It’s you, Hinata.”

“Coach, how should I practice from now on?”


	10. Of Tempos, Challenges, and Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Another chapter!!! I'm pretty happy with this one!
> 
> As always, thank you everyone, for every read, hit, kudo, bookmark, comment, just everything! Without you all, I would've just given up finishing this piece!! Love you all!! Thank you for sticking with me!

Ukai really, really hated that tone in Hinata’s voice and that look on Hinata’s face. It just didn’t belong there. He was sunshine, fire, a phoenix blindingly bright trailing across the sky but right now he just looked like storm clouds, dark, ominous, and destructive. His heart really couldn’t take it when finally it hit him faster than a ton of bricks falling from the top of Tokyo Tower onto his head, gramps would know what to do!!! That is how Ukai and Hinata found themselves in the car on the way to visit Coach Ukai Ikkei.

“Where are we going, Coach?” Hinata asked.

“You’ll know when we get there.”

When they reached their destination, they found Grandpa Ukai training with the kids.

“Are you sure you’re supposed to be moving around like that right after getting out of the hospital?”

“What? If they let you out of the hospital, it means they’re giving you permission to move around all you want.”

“That’s my grandpa.” Ukai said with frustration high in his voice.

“Coach Ukai?!”

“So, you couldn’t figure out what to do with this ‘Weirdo Quick’ attack and helplessly ran away, eh, Coach?” the elder Ukai couldn’t help but tease. “That’s your team, you weakling!” and he laid the younger Ukai out flat.

“Please help me!” Hinata begged.

“With what? I don’t go around smacking random people. Just the weaklings.”

“I-I came h-here to learn to fight on my own!”

“Ah,” and his face finally relaxed and flashed a smile, “You want to master aerial combat being that short?”

“I want to because I’m this short!” as Hinata proudly proclaimed, the elder Ukai couldn’t help but remember another time and kid who requested the same thing of him. His heart sped in a way it hasn’t for years, yes he felt the embers within him ignite with Hinata’s passion being the match. “I might sound like I’m saying something weird, but…”

“What’s weird about it?” Ukai felt a deeper draw to this fiery redhead than he’d ever felt before, even towards the ‘Little Giant’. He vowed to himself, he’d help this kid be great or die trying! “Even if you’re dealing with an ingenious setter, in the type of attack known as a fast attack, the ‘absolute pace-setter’ is you.” Seeing the dumbfounded looks on both Hinata’s and his grandson’s faces he couldn’t help but get angry. He’d never hit the sunlight incarnate, but he had no such qualms against his grandson. “You’re the coach! Don’t look so dumbfounded, punk!” Smack down done, he turned back to Hinata, “It’s not even about technique. It’s a problem with your mindset.” He continued on, imparting his knowledge on his new protégé. “What do you personally think about the so-called ‘Deviant Fast Attack’?”

“Let’s see…I go ‘zoom’ and with a ‘bang’ I jump with all my might. That’s where the toss ‘vrooms’ in. So I swing with a ‘whoosh’ and it perfectly hits my hand and ‘slash’! We nail it.”

“Er, what he’s trying to say is when he jumps up with his eyes closed, Kageyama, our setter, tosses the ball directly to him-” the younger Ukai tries to interpret and translate for his grandpa.

“I get what you’re trying to say.” He interrupts his grandson. “But you have it all wrong Chibisuke. Even for that ‘Deviant Fast’ attack, as long as it’s a type of fast attack, you still hold the initiative in this. Make sure you understand that with your head. Don’t think for one moment that a weapon you wield is something unfamiliar to you. Well, I guess it’s faster to just show you. Chibisuke, try blocking for a bit. You play middle blocker, right? Try stopping all of these.”

As they stepped into position on either side of the net, the elder Ukai started calling orders to the littles he was teaching. “Third Tempo!” at which the attack landed squarely in Hinata’s face as he jumped to block the spike. “You’ve definitely have some spring to your step!” He fondly said to himself, yes he was truly excited to help this little fluffy ball of sun in every way he could. “Next! Second Tempo.” He called to start the attacks again. Hinata blocked the ball properly this time. “Again! First Tempo!” He was too slow to catch it. “Well?”

“It’s fast!” Hinata said, eyes gleaming in their peculiar and unique way.

“Can you block that?” grandpa Ukai asked.

“At the very least, it’s impossible for one person!”

“In the three tempos you just saw, was there a big difference in how the spiker hit?

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Then, what was the difference”

“The timing of their running approach?”

“Correct! That’s what the tempo is. Listen, the agility in any attack is determined by its tempo. It’s not how fast or slow the toss may be, it’s the timing of the spiker’s running approach. The fastest is the first tempo. It’s the best way to get around an opponent’s block, and is probably the attack you were doing without realizing it. But, you need to actually understand it. You need to start your running approach before the setter’s toss goes up…” he continued his teaching. “In other words, the ‘Deviant Fast’ attack is still an attack with the initiative on you, the spiker.” Oh yes!! It’s very clear that he’ll have a blast teaching this fireball!

“First…tempo…” Hinata said in awe.

“So, I don’t know what kind of special attack the ‘Deviant Fast’ is, but this much is certain…There is no better toss than the one where it is ‘easiest for the spiker to hit’.” He says to his grandson at last.

That is the very moment the younger Ukai has an epiphany-like moment. Realizing how to help his ‘Idiot Duo’. ‘Just one of them doing this work is no good.’ “Hinata, practice here for a bit!” and he sprints away, not waiting for the response.

“S-sure….” Hinata responds, sounding more like a question than statement as he watches the team coach take off. “The timing of the spiker’s running approach is everything. One centimeter, one millimeter, one second faster to the top…but, it’s still not enough.” He turns back to the elder Ukai. “I only had the will to move up to the peak, until now.”

“But from now on, you also want to fight at the peak, you say…hmmmm. In order for that to happen, your partner’s gonna need some improvement as well. I’m sure Keishin will do something about that now.”

“Kageyama is an amazing guy, so I’m sure he’ll make it work. I don’t want to be left behind, so please! Please teach me to fight at the peak.”

“Chibisuke, if you’re going to fight at the top on your own, you’re going to have to start with the fundamentals. So, from now on, you will keep making fast attacks. You need to earnestly make up for the amount of practice you lack.” Ukai introduces the few people he invited to practice with his protégé. “Also, in order to get used to the ball, you need to always be touching it. Always. I don’t care if it’s your hand or your foot. Volleyball is a sport where you can’t hold the ball. You’re only allowed a few seconds of contact with the ball…you need to control that moment, as though the ball was part of your body. Because your body is small, you need to make up for it with everything else.”

Meanwhile, Kageyama couldn’t help searching for his own answers. The only one he could think of that could help him was Oikawa, and how he hated that thought, tasting like ash and dirt on his tongue. The biggest question was, would Tooru help him…one way to find out. Lost in thought he just wandered, his feet taking him where they will. That’s how Kageyama found himself outside the gym that held youth practices on this very day. Wondering if he should even approach Oikawa or not.

“Tooru! Teach me how to serve!” he heard a young voice say.

“Hey, show me some respect first!” typical Tooru.

“Oikawa?” Kageyama said before he could stop himself.

Oikawa couldn’t help but stare at Tobio. That look of superiority and some anger splattered across his features.

“O-Oikawa, what are you doing here?”

“I’m watching my nephew.” He stated as calmly as he could.

“Hi!”

“O-osu….What about club?”

“We usually have Mondays off.”

“Y-you guys get a break once a week? What a waste!” Kageyama hated that he was stuttering… ‘What the hell is wrong with me?!’

“Getting rest and ditching practice are two totally different things. See ya.” Oikawa stated as they walked past Tobio.

“Oikawa, um…”

“Nope! Stupid!” he interrupted with vicious glee. “You’re stupid! You stupid face! Baka!”

‘I haven’t even said anything yet.’ “Oikaw-”

“Nope! Can’t hear you! Can’t hear a thing!” he was just enjoying the taunting and denial towards Tobio way too much.

With a bow, Kageyama lowered himself in a way he never thought he would to his biggest rival and enemy, but he had to have answers…he just hoped they were worth it. “I beg you, please listen to what I have to say.”

“Why do I have to go out of my way to listen to what an enemy has to say?”

“Please, Oikawa?!” he didn’t move from the degrading pose. “I beg you! I BEG you!”

Oikawa kept walking away, so Tobio took off to get in front of him again…all the while screaming another , “I beg YOU, PLEASE!” almost giving Oikawa a heart attack.

‘Hmmm, he must actually be super serious for once…I wonder why…’ Of course he had to rub salt in the open wounds, taking a picture of Tobio bowing to him. Though, when Takeru called him lame, he felt bad…momentarily. “Well, what do you want? I’m busy, you know.”

“You said your girlfriend dumped you, so you had free time!” Takeru added much to Tooru’s chagrin.

“Takeru, shut up!”

“What? But when you came, you said you didn’t know what you did wrong…”

“ ‘Shut up’, I said!”

“So…uh, what if you were close to a tournament, and, eto….and Iwaizumi said he was going to try some impossible attack…”

“Oi, if you want to talk to me about something, knock it off with the lame ‘what if’ story and just be upfront with it.”

‘Grrr…’ Kageyama bristled, but he really needed answers, damn it! “Hinata was hitting those fast attacks without looking at the ball until now. But now, he says he wants to hit it on his own will.”

“Really? That’d be pretty impressive if he could do it. Why not let him?” Oikawa couldn’t help but think of his flaming sun at this news. ‘He just keeps aiming higher and higher. I’m so proud I’m in love with such an amazing person.’

“Please don’t make it sound so easy! Hinata has no concept of technique!”

“So…you’re telling him, ‘just do what I tell you to do’ or something? That’s like a dictator, you know.” Yes, Oikawa knew this phrase would hurt, that’s why he said it the way he did. ‘Hinata deserves his chance to get better and hold his own, not be held back because no one else can truly see his potential.’ “Have you put any thought at all into it? About whether or not you’re fully responding to Chibi-chan with the tosses he wants? Have you even tried to?” Ah, yes he saw his words strike true. “If you’re thinking the situation is as good as it can be and you’re being defensive about it, you’re basically being a coward. Don’t get the wrong idea. The one who has the leadership in an attack isn’t you, it’s Chibi-chan. If you can’t understand that, you’ll just regress back to playing the tyrant king. Let’s go, Takeru.” They departed, leaving those words to sink in.

Kageyama was left with a lot to think about. Before he knew it, he was wandering closer to Karasuno, Oikawa’s words echoing endlessly in his mind. Suddenly he felt his phone ringing in his pocket.

“Yes, Mos-” he started.

“Kageyama, where are you right now?!” his coach shouted.

“Coach Ukai? I’m heading to the school right now”

“What?!”

“I was wondering if they were done with the gym inspection…”

“Ah!” he heard, echoing from the phone and nearby. “Kageyama!”

He turns then to see his coach running straight towards him, looking like he wasn’t about to slow down.

“Don’t overshoot, drop it!” Ukai yells as he gets closer to a stunned Kageyama.

“Come again?” he freezes when Ukai’s hands reach his shoulders.

“A toss that stops!”

They spent some time talking about Ukai’s revelations at his grandpa’s place and discussing the new toss he wanted Kageyama to try.

“Tempo?” Kageyama questioned.

“Well, I have the basic theory of it in my head, but I’ve never been able to apply it. I treated your quick attack as something special when I shouldn’t have. I almost forgot something very fundamental.”

“I think I have a good idea what tempo is now, but what do you mean by a ‘toss that stops’?”

Ukai goes on to discuss what his current toss is and what he wants to have happen, receiving a very confused expression in return. Thus he has to try explaining it another way. “Basically, you make it so that the spiker’s highest impact point equals the peak of the balls trajectory.” ‘Ah, now he gets it, good.’ “You’re not using so much force that the ball passes through the spiker’s point of impact, you’ll use just enough force to get to the impact point and then…”

“…kill it.”

“This is going to be a lot more difficult. Can you do it?”

Thinking back on Oikawa’s words, he knows that there’s only one answer for him. “I’ll make it happen.” It’s time to get to evening practice, so Coach Ukai and Kageyama head that way.

After he finishes practice with the elder Ukai, Hinata makes his way back to school where he easily runs into Tanaka. “Tanaka-san, I-I’m sorry about the other day!” he tells him with a bow.

“No problem! Kageyama just came by too. I’m sorry for hitting you guys. I just got too worked up trying to stop you guys from fighting.”

“I really felt your punch, Tanaka-san!”

“Well, you shouldn’t be fighting in front of girls! Yacchan’s face was as pale as a ghost. Also, don’t fight in front of the vice-principal either! Do it anywhere else!”

“Osu!!”

“Hinata, come here a sec…” Ukai barges in. “All right. When we’re doing practice games you’ll be on the B team for a while, Hinata. Sugawara, I’m counting on you.”

“Hai!” comes Suga’s response. ‘Well, at least I can be closer to Hinata for a while. I get to set for my love!’

The rest of his harem on the team don’t feel the same way, except for Ennoshita and Yamaguchi, since they aren’t allowed to be on the same team anymore for the foreseeable future. They can’t show it but they’re pretty devastated to be separated, even if it’s only during practice for now.

“Let’s get started! Make sure you stay hydrated!” Ukai reminds everyone. ‘Hinata, please use this time to grow and be happy again.’

Kageyama and Hinata don’t even say a word to each other when they pass by. The pain is still a bit too strong and their minds filled with everything they’d been learning throughout the day.

“Ummm, Hinata…u-umm, I was wondering if you were okay…” Yachi inquires. “You and Kageyama, um, uh….” She feels foolish, not knowing how to articulate what she wants to say.

With a smile that calms her, Hinata responds, cutting off her floundering attempts to voice her thoughts. “We’re fine.” She feels her heart skip a beat.

Everyone was working hard, many doing individual practice separate from the team practices from then on. Working hard to sharpen their skills, grow, evolve, become stronger if even just a little . They have to just to support and keep up with their wonderful ball of daylight that is Hinata Shouyou!

Asahi works on his serves, hoping to make them a greater and more reliable weapon. Noya asks him to spike his tosses in return for his help with serving practice. Suga, Daichi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita start working on a synchronized attack. Yachi works with Kageyama to learn his new tosses. Hinata continues to make the trip to keep practicing and learning from Grandpa Ukai. Yamaguchi stepped up his jump float serving practice, determined to be useful. They were all fighting hard! Except, maybe, for Tsukishima…would his time ever come?

The days fly by faster than a blink, it seems, and it’s almost time for them to leave for Tokyo for their weeklong training camp, the last chance before the Spring High Tournament starts. Takeda-sensei gives anther fabulous pep talk.

“With the Spring High Nationals in sight, to make sure we have no regrets, take this opportunity to devour everything down!” ‘It’s so wonderful seeing Hinata more like himself since losing to Seijou.’

Natsu must join them again for the training camp, everyone melting at her adorableness when they convene to get on the road to Tokyo early that morning (so early it’s practically still the middle of the night.) They arrive all together this time and Hinata wastes no time on getting with Kenma, Natsu held tight to his back. It’s while they’re discussing the different location for the summer training camp that Lev comes running up to them.

“Hinata! Have you grown any taller?”

“Lev, shut up.” Kenma comments. ‘Don’t you dare upset my ball of light, stupid!’

“How rude for that to be the first thing you say. Like anyone grows taller in just two weeks!”

“I grew two millimeters.” ‘I love that look of disbelief on his face, he’s so cute!! I want to pinch his cheeks!’

They finally enter the gym and get to work.

“This time around, we’re gonna switch out members constantly, so be prepared!” Ukai tells his team.

Karasuno faces Fukurodani right off the bat. Now the team would really get their first good look at Hinata in action against them, since during the weekend camp he was taken out for their match. Watching him play against other teams just didn’t have the same impact. Too bad the first attack doesn’t connect…everyone just…doesn’t really know what to do or how to feel…it’s a very awkward moment.

Ukai is the only one who notices Hinata’s surprise and excitement at Kageyama’s attempt at the new toss. ‘I’m sure you’ve realized it. Kageyama’s toss is completely different now.’

The game continues and everyone begins to notice the changes to Hinata’s playing. He astounds them over and over again. Their hearts being lost to him more and more, Fukurodani’s captain and vice captain joining deeper into the harem without their knowledge apart from racing hearts and thoughts of a vibrant sunrise in their heads. ‘How can this little guy keep surprising us? He’s even more amazing than two weeks ago!!’ The rest of Fukurodani just can’t believe someone like Hinata is there and how he plays. ‘What is this guy? Is he a monster? How can he be so small but have such a commanding presence?’ They just can’t comprehend it no matter how hard they try.

Nekomata can’t help but be proud to witness such a change in already great players, even if they aren’t his own! But it wasn’t just Kageyama and Hinata who had new tricks to show everyone. The whole of Karasuno was a different set of crows than ever seen before. No one knew how much this one week could continue changing them, a team that has risen from the trash heap to fight towards the top. It’s wasn’t such an impossibility that they’d be able to make it to nationals anymore, once they started synching up anyways.

“Because they’re crows, they’re omnivorous. Whether they be deep in the mountains, or in the middle of a huge city…they’ll eat anything edible. Taking advantage of those stronger than them to survive. It looks like they’re in the middle of evolving at an incredible speed.” Nekomata warns his assistant coach. ‘With one exception, I believe. Though I see Hinata dragging him along like the rest soon enough.’

When the first set is over, Karasuno must do penalty runs. Hinata takes Natsu up onto his back before he starts as she wanted to be with him but he knew she wouldn’t be able to run like them. Even with the extra weight, he still pretty much leads the pack…for this is nothing new, Natsu often is found latched onto her brother while he trains at home; it’s one of the boons that has boosted his stamina to such a high degree.

Karasuno lost every single one of their games that first day. You’d think everyone would be totally dead on their feet from all the penalty runs on top of their games, but that wasn’t the case. The fires of challenge were burning brighter than ever and everyone was going to use that for their advantage; not just for Volleyball, but also to raise their chances at winning Hinata’s heart. Everyone, except for Tsukki that is. Though he knew how he felt, he wasn’t going to go out of his way for extra volleyball practice; not when he felt that this was as good as he’d get…he’d have to win Hinata’s heart another way.

That night was Tsukishima’s first experience with what becomes known as the third gym crew. Oh what a trying bunch of people they were! Back in the first gym, Hinata and Kageyama were trapped inside their own thoughts until Yachi spoke up. “You guys want to practice your fast attack? Ball, want some balls?” ‘I have to do what I can to help Hinata smile. I know I’m not the best at this, but I’m going to do my best!’  
So, everyone practiced that night, sharpening their attacks and skills, polishing and perfecting what they could, hoping to synch up as a better, stronger, faster team than ever before. The next day, their games continued to follow in the same vein; losses and running penalties…over and over. Yet, they never lost hope. Hinata wasn’t giving up, so his harem wouldn’t deign to either. Those that weren’t in love with him wouldn’t give up either, for they had still vowed to support him, hadn’t they?!

Natsu’s calls of love and affections towards her brother also helped steel their hearts, for they wanted to be able to do the too; give him hugs, kisses, be close to him, shower him in their love and feelings, have him give just as much back to them. It was daunting, trying to grow as much as Hinata was, to not fall behind or feel like they were failing him. 

As they take a break for the watermelons donated to the teams, Kuroo approaches Daichi. “Sorry, by the way.” He says, surprising Daichi, Asahi, and Tanaka.

“About what?”

“Uh, I might have gotten Four Eyes on your team into a foul mood yesterday.”

“Wha?”

So, Kuroo explained what happened and what he said. Daichi was proud. “Wow, Tsukishima actually helped out with free practice. Even if you cornered him into it….so, what did you say?”

“I shamelessly provoked him, saying that he’d lose against Chibi on your team.” ‘I mean, as far as I can see, my little love flower is a huge motivation for all of you.’

“It is true that Tsukishima feels somewhat of an inferiority complex against Hinata…”‘Rocking the house is Hinata’s job. My job is to hold down the fort as much as possible while he’s in the back row.’ He remembers Tsukishima telling him. ‘They really are like the sun and the moon…’

At this point, Tanaka adds on the conversation he had with his sister Saeko about Tsukishima sounding familiar to her. Wondering if they were brothers and what factor that could play into everything. With this new information, Asahi promised that if given the chance he’d try to help Tsukishima if at all possible. ‘One person not giving 100% on the team may end up hurting us, not to mention Hinata.’

After their next penalty, he sees a chance to try to do something, handing water bottles to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He must get the conversation started…“Yamaguchi, your serves are looking a lot better compared to before.”

“Th-Thank you very much.”

“I have to improve my success rate.”

“Azumane-san, doesn’t it bother you?” Tsukishima suddenly asks.

“What?”

“That feeling of immense talent, creeping up behind you?”

“Ahha, Well…my heart definitely isn’t at ease.”

“Hinata still is probably very particular about holding the title of ‘Ace’, isn’t he?” Tsukishima continues.

“Probably so. Maybe that’s why he said that he had to change. But because of that, it seems that all of us got motivated to change too.” ‘My love is awesome like that, it seems.’ Asahi thinks with pride.

“If you’re not careful, overly concentrated Hinata might bite you again.” Tsukishima says to tease and try to end the conversation sooner. ‘I don’t want to think about how my sunflower can outshine me.’

“Ah, our collision. Well, we’re in the same boat. Our positions kind of make Hinata our rival, so we probably notice more than other how much he’s grown from the baby bird he used to be. But I have no intention of losing to him.” ‘No, I intend to become stronger and help him reach his goals. I only have the rest of this year with him on the same team.’

The end of the second day of camp was much like the first, Hinata was still going full throtle while everyone else was flagging. ‘How can he still have so much energy? He carries his sister up and down the hill for every penalty and it hasn’t seemed to negatively affect him? What’s his secret?’ his harem finds themselves thinking. Even as he singsongs about individual practice, they are astounded at his levels of dedication; there’s just no getting used to it.

That night Hinata hears Bokuto asking Tsukishima to come help him practice, he can’t hide his jealousy or disbelief at that. Running after Tsukishima’s retreating back he can’t help but ask, “Why? You know Fukurodani’s ‘Ace’?”

“No.” he says dispassionately to his sunflower.

“Why would you decline? That’s such a waste!”

“Shut up.” Tsukki doesn’t want to be mean to his phoenix colored love, but he’s just too tired to try to be less short with him. “Unlike you, I don’t have endless stamina.”

“What the heck? What’s Tsukishima’s problem? Fukurodani’s ‘Ace’ took the effort to invite him to practice, but he declined! It’s unbelievable!”

“You know, Hinata…” Yamaguchi can’t help but hope that the boy he loves could help him give his best friend some help. “What would you say to Tsukki right now? Like, what you said previously to Kageyama and Yachi.” ‘You somehow also motivate and raise up your friends. It’s so admirable and one of the things I like most about you!’ 

“I wouldn’t say anything.” Well, that wasn’t what Yamaguchi was expecting. “Because I don’t know if Tsukishima wants to play volleyball or not. Nothing comes from saying ‘Let’s play!’ to someone who doesn’t want to play, after all! Damn it! And he’s so tall too! If I was that tall, I’d do this and that…”

“Tsukki…doesn’t hate volleyball, I don’t think. If he did, he definitely wouldn’t have come to Karasuno.”

“What about you, Yamaguchi?” how was he supposed to feel about the attention turning onto him. “What would you say to Tsukishima?”


	11. Evolve or Die Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot!! Another chapter!! I'm so excited and happy to share this one!! Thanks so much to Neth for the idea of a devious Natsu not happy with her brother's harem and the attention they try to send his way!!!
> 
> Thank you as always to all you dear readers!! You make me happy to continue this piece! Thank you so very much! Every read, kudo, hit, comment, and bookmark mean so much to me!!! More than words can express, really!! And you all keep me so very humble, it's means a lot!! Hope you continue to enjoy!!!

After their conversation, Yamaguchi could help but fall into his memories. Memories of the pain, frustrations, and devastation that was the bullying, abuse, and heartache he had to deal with. Daily occurrences that ate at his self esteem like a dog worries a bone, that is, until Tsukki came along. He remembers feeling nothing but envy towards Tsukki at first, but he’s his best friend now and he wants to help Tsukki if he can. Little did he know that Tsukki was trapped in his memories too.

The memories that had made him bitter towards Volleyball in the first place. The history of his brother’s pain, the deceit, the shattered smithereens that were all that was left of the view he once had of his big brother, his hero once upon a time…the truth, when he discovered it was too much to bare. His brother, the one who got him interested in volleyball, lying to him almost broke him and it tainted the reactions and relationships he had with others. He didn’t know how to change it, how to be better, how to show his truest feelings anymore having lived in the bitterness for so long.

Another reason he had problems with Hinata was these reminders…the memory of the ‘Little Giant’ being a regular where his brother wasn’t. ‘He’s not the “Little Giant”, I shouldn’t hold it against Hinata, but sometimes that’s all I see when I look at him. The “Little Giant” in the place that should’ve been Akiteru’s….Damn it!! He really, really doesn’t deserve how I treat him, my precious Sunflower…’ Suddenly his trip down memory lane was interrupted by a shout, from a voice he knew very well.

“Tsukki! You’ve always done everything in a cool, smart way. I was always jealous.” Yamaguchi tells him, baring his heart to his best friend as he never had before.

“And?”

“But you’re being lame lately, Tsukki!! Hinata might become the next ‘Little Giant’ some day. That just means you have to beat him! You should prove with your skills that you’re a more amazing player than Hinata is!” but he’s also thinking about the boy he loves, ‘Sorry Hinata, but if this is what it takes to truly motivate Tsukki, a bitter rivalry between you two, then so be it! I know it won’t destroy you and I’ll be there to keep you standing anyways.’ “You have the brains, height, and instinct…so why do you decide that getting any better is impossible?!” ‘If Hinata can do it, so can you, so can all of us. Then we continue reaching, as Hinata keeps showing us!!’

“Even if…I worked really hard and became the best player on Karasuno’s team, what would happen after that? In the rare possibility that we get to the National Championships, what’s beyond that? There is always better, and even better, then even better after that. It’s endless. Even if you’re able to show some results somewhere, you’ll never actually be number one!! You are going to lose somewhere! Everyone knows that. Then, what is this driving force behind everyone?” ‘You don’t believe all of this, stop it! You’re hurting your best friend, belittling the thoughts and feelings of the one you profess to love….stop….shut up! Before you ruin everything!’

“The way that works…outside of your own pride, what the hell do you need?” ‘Kami, I’ve never talked to anyone this way…what has gotten into me. Is this an effect of that fire that started when Hinata came into my life?’

“To think…that a day like this would come.” Then a smile broke onto Tsukki’s face, he just couldn’t have stopped it if he had tried, even if his life depended on it. “When the hell did you become so cool? You’re really cool.” ‘I never talk like this…damn, what’s gotten into me?’

“Tsukki? What’s wrong?” ‘He never talks like this, do I need to be concerned?’

‘If anything, it’s at least better than my worn-out train of thought.’ “But, I’m not convinced by it. I’m gonna go ask something.” ‘Maybe I can change, for Yamaguchi, myself, maybe even for Hinata.’

“Tsukki?” he didn’t know what to do but let Tsukki do whatever he was going to do. ‘I’ll just have to continue doing my best for Tsukki and for Hinata. I love them both so much!”

Back in the first gym, Suga started a discussion with Daichi. “You sure it’s okay to leave Tsukishima alone?”

“If we force him to do it, it wouldn’t be personal training.”

“I know that, but….”

“I’ve never been that worried about him, all the way back from that very first 3-on-3. Though, if Tsukishima starts saying that he wants to quit, then I’ll panic and try to stop him. If that happens, I’m trusting you to come help me, okay? I don’t know what’s going on inside Tsukishima’s head. But, we’re still well on the path of development, and we don’t know the limits of our own talents.” ‘Hinata’s a prime example, for all of us. I can’t deny how proud I am for my little love.’ “Let’s say we were to feel those limits. Even then, we can’t help but to aim higher, to the top. We’d do so even if we didn’t know the logic or reason behind it.”

As everyone continued to practice, Tsukishima made his way to the third gym, surprising the players practicing inside. “There’s something I’d like to ask you. May I?” he says, calm and cool as a cucumber.

“Sure!” Kuroo and Bokuto respond at once, while Akaashi just maintains his demeanor and says nothing, waiting.

Caught a little off guard, Tsukishima takes a minute to recover. “Sorry and thank you very much.” He says with a slight bow. “Both of your schools are sometimes considered powerhouse schools, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Kuroo responds with some heat.

“Even if you were able to make it to Nationals, actually winning there would be difficult, right?” Tsukishima continues.

“Tch!” is all Kuroo can respond with.

“But not impossible!” Bokuto almost yells instead.

“Now, now, let’s hear him out.” Akaashi soothes, finally speaking up. “This is just a what-if.”

“I am genuinely curious about this. Why do you get so desperate to do all of this? Volleyball is just a club, and maybe you’ll get to write, ‘I worked really hard in my club during High School,’ on your resume, right?”

“ ‘Just a club’?” Bokuto said, so coldly that Tsukishima shivered. “That almost sounds like someone’s name.” Kuroo and Bokuto had a little side conversation here that just made Akaashi and Tsukishima raise an eyebrow at them.

“Is it better if I retort something to them?” he asks of Akaashi.

“Nah, there’ll be no end to it if you do.”

“Say, Megane (Four Eyes).” Bokuto finally returns to the task at hand.

“It’s Tsukishima.”

“Hey, Tsukishima! Is volleyball fun?”

“Uh…No, not really…”

“Maybe that’s because you suck at it? I’m a third year, and I’ve gone to the Nationals. I’m better than you. Way better than you.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“But I only recently started thinking that volleyball is fun. Ever since my straight became usable in matches. I’ve always been good at landing cross-court shots, but the blockers started blocking those. I got frustrated and practiced the hell out of straights. And, in the next tournament, I didn’t let the same blockers touch the ball at all. I shot straight through them. Just that one shot made me feel like my time had finally come. It’s all about whether you have a moment like that or not. What happens in the future, if you can win the next game…stuff like that doesn’t matter for now. Crushing the guy right in front of you, and the exhilaration of playing at 120% of your skills, is everything. Well, in the end, that’s my story and it might not fit for anyone and everyone. I don’t really understand why you say it’s ‘just a club,’ but I don’t think you’re wrong. But once that moment arrives for you, that’s the moment you’ll be hooked on volleyball. Okay, I answered your question, so jump a few blocks for me.” Bokuto went from nonchalant, to intense, to very intense, and then back down to nonchalant as if he had never been worked up in the first place.

Tsukishima’s head was reeling.

“Now, now, hurry, hurry.” Kuroo suddenly started prodding before Tsukishima had even a moment to breathe.

“Wait, um….” He tried to protest, but the two 3rd years just dragged him along. ‘I wonder if Hinata feels as strongly and if that’s why he’s so devoted and focused on getting better?’

While Tsukishima was forced into practice in the third gym, Yamaguchi finally made it back to the first gym.

“Hinata, do you think of Tsukki as your rival?” Yamaguchi suddenly asks.

“Huh? Of course I do! We play the same position, and he has everything I don’t have! But I’m not gonna lose to him! I’ve gotta practice! Captain, I’m coming in!” Yamaguchi felt his heart flutter like a free flying bird at his proclamations and his excitement.

“If Tsukishima and Hinata are rivals, it’s like the sun versus the moon.” Yachi proclaims to Yamaguchi after Hinata ran off to join the rest of the team. ‘And it’s true, Hinata is really like the sun! All warmth and brightness.’ “ ‘Hi’ means ‘sun’ and ‘tsuki’ means ‘moon’.”

“Yeah, you’re right!”

The next day dawned bright and clear. The teams started the day off with roadwork. Of course Natsu tagged along, clung onto Hinata’s back as per usual. Natsu was going to cling as much as possible to Hinata, for she had started realizing what everyone’s looks at him and lingering stares meant. ‘Oh, no you all don’t! This is my Nii-chan, and only mine!! I don’t share and I don’t think any of you are good enough for him!’ She was very advanced for her age, thank you very much, and she knew enough about what could happen when people started making ‘love-love’ eyes at each other.

“Nii-chan! Take me with, please!” she gave her best puppy dog eyes and cutest grabby hands. Of course they worked like always. She caught some of the boys cooing and awwwing, when their eyes met she gave them a devious smirk causing them to blink in surprise, completely caught off guard.

‘Did I just see what I think I saw? Isn’t she only like 7ish, what was that look about? What was that all about? Hmmmm, do I need to be concerned about this?’ were some of the thoughts going through their minds. Not everyone had seen it, but they would soon learn they had more competition than just each other and Hinata’s obliviousness to battle!

“Nii-chan, it’s really pretty here, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it really is, Natsu!”

“Nii-chan, can you bring me here again sometime, maybe we can do some shopping?!”

“Sure, Natsu, we’ll see what we can work out.”

No one else was able to get the attention of their Sunshine, for Natsu laid claim to every ounce he had during their road work. ‘She’s doing it on purpose, totally devious! How does she even have any idea what she’s doing? This is totally not fair, at all!’ So roadwork went on and thoughts continued flowing…this was going to be a long day! Suddenly, as Hinata reached the front of the group, since the rest were starting to lag behind due to not having as much stamina, someone rounded the corner he just came to and collided straight with the Hinata siblings! This someone was huge and it took a while for his identity to be figured out.

“Ouch! I’m so sorry, Natsu are you okay? Sorry for runnin-” Luckily he hadn’t lost his footing and had only stumbled a little…but as who ran into them registered, he momentarily lost his voice and Natsu fell silent too.  
“Hinata Shouyou.” The quiet voice carried.

“Ushijima-san, I’m so sorry! Surprise running into you here!” Hinata says. Natsu doesn’t like how this guy is looking at her brother either…too calculating and almost cold, though there’s something she can’t place either!

“Yes, quite a surprise, Hinata-kun.”

“Wait, you know Ushijima, Hinata?” many people can’t help but ask as the rest of the group finally catches up.

“We’ve met before.”

“When?”

As the questions keep coming, suddenly Ushijima catches sight of Kageyama. “Kageyama Tobio, are you working hard too?”

“Wait, you know him too, Kageyama?”

All is chaos, too much noise, too many questions, too many people. When they least expect it to get worse, more people come around the opposite corner and from the opposite way straight into them too.

“Whoa, what the heck?! Why are there so many people here?”

“What is going on here?!”

Turns out, Aoba Josai and Date Tech were in the area for training again as well. All these teams, plus one very out of place Ushijima, was confusion personified! There were so many people, too many voices, and chaos truly reined. Suddenly, everyone fell quiet as Natsu started bawling her little eyes out! Yes, she’ll be the first to admit that it was partly an act but it was also a bit true, she did feel very overwhelmed.

“Nii-chan! I don’t like this!” her voice cut through the din caused by 7 volleyball teams, plus Ushijima still standing there as awkward as a giraffe learning to walk.

“Oh, Natsu, it’s okay. I’ve got you!” Hinata detaches his sister from her perch on her back to pull her to his chest. “Shhh, shh, it’s okay, I’m here. It’s alright. These are just some teams and players that I have to face off with. They won’t hurt you!” He started hugging her and pressing kisses to her face turning his back to the teams to focus on calming her down.

Oh, the look she gave them that Hinata couldn’t see, she knew which of them were jealous that she was getting Hinata’s attention, affection, kisses, and hugs and she was totally rubbing it in!! ‘The little imp, the nerve she has! Oh, bring it on!’ They couldn’t stop to think how wrong it was to be jealous of a little girl, let alone his sister, while their feelings were running high!

Hinata finally turned to everyone again, and calmly stated “I think it’s high time to finish our roadwork and get back to our practices, don’t you?” How in the world is Hinata the voice of reason here?

“Chibi-chan, before we go, I want to make sure you have this.” Oikawa walked toward him with a piece of paper held tight in his hand. “Call or text me sometime!” he said with a wink and a challenging glance to a now huffy Natsu. ‘Checkmate, little one! The ball is in your brother’s court.’ A few others added their own exclamations to the rising tumult, a few stepping forward to add their names and numbers to the paper before saying their goodbyes and heading on their way. Oh, Natsu did not like this one bit…how dare they??!

Ushijima stepped forward and gave a nod to Hinata before continuing on his way as well. ‘I never knew Hinata was so intriguing to so many people!’ he thought as he picked up his pace again. ‘I’m glad I run faster than the rest of my team, that would’ve been unbearable!’ He would have many more thoughts of the redheaded ball of sun before the day was done.

The teams from the ‘KaraFukuNekoShinUbu’ training camp were finally, FINALLY left to themselves again, regrouped, and continued on to finish their roadwork and get back to regular practice. Many were surprised that Natsu wasn’t as loud on the way back. They wouldn’t be prepared for what a quiet Natsu meant…couldn’t know that it was a sign of massive plotting and scheming.

When they reached the gym the coaches all bombarded the teams with thousands of questions, for they had been gone longer than they should have been. They were also surprised at how needy Natsu suddenly seemed, but relaxed once everything was explained. “Sounds like a very interesting morning. Why don’t you all hydrate well and then we can start running our practice games again.”

“Osu!” was the combined reply. Natsu followed Hinata closely, not wanting anyone to be able to get too close.

“Nii-chan, can I get more hugs and kisses before you have to play? I still feel a little shaken from earlier and since you can’t stay with me I just need some love, please?”

“Of course, Natsu. I love you!” he then swung her around as if she weighed nothing at all, hugging her till she giggled when he lost momentum, and covering her face in all the kinds of kisses he knew how to give.

“Love you too, Nii-chan!” she said as she finally went to sit with Yachi and Kiyoko. She really liked them, they didn’t make ‘love-love’ eyes at her brother. A few boys were still watching her with that burn of envy in their eyes and she couldn’t help but smirk again. ‘Oh, what can I do to you all, this is going to be a blast! Especially since he really doesn’t see how he affects people or how any of you feel about him!’ Every chance she got, Natsu made sure she got her brother’s attention as much as possible.

Karasuno was playing Fukurodani as the practice games started again. Hinata was in top shape, which was a huge surprise after the chaos of the morning. Akaashi and Bokuto couldn’t keep their eyes off of him as he was completing blocks and showing great spirit. The rest of Fukurodani was pretty taken with him too, just not in the same way. They really wanted to see the fluffy sunshiny boy succeed and go as far as possible. Yes, the owls unanimously were officially adopting the one and only Hinata Shouyou as their own! They didn’t care what anyone else had to say.

Playing against Fukurodani helped Karasuno gain a greater understanding of the types of blocks they can use in Volleyball. Tsukishima felt the fires of rivalry with Hinata burning at his heels too. ‘Just because I’m in love with him, doesn’t mean I’m going to let him win over me! Besides, the better I am, the more he should fight to be better too! Time to focus and get to work.’

The games continued, rally after rally following one after the other. Kageyama and Hinata hadn’t talked since their fight, it’s been almost three weeks, and who knows how long it would’ve taken if not for that one toss. Somehow, despite only having intuition as his biggest boon, Hinata just knew…he knew when you weren’t giving it your all, when you held back even if it was a miniscule amount, he knew when something was off or wrong….he wasn’t oblivious when it came to volleyball.

“Nice cover, nice cover.” Tanaka was praising.

“Well done, Hinata.” Asahi was congratulating.

“Oi!!” They froze, that was not a typical tone Hinata would ever use. “You held back, didn’t you?!” oh, he was angry, a side they’d never really seen from Hinata, ever. He was almost always Sunshine smiles, brilliant flashes of teeth, heart meltingly sweet…never short or rough as he sounded now. This being the first words said to Kageyama since that fight worried them, everyone.

“Held….back?” Kageyama confusedly responded, like he didn’t understand a word Hinata was saying. “Me? With volleyball? Say that again.” He said, grasping Hinata’s jersey. “

“Hey!” Daichi said, hoping to intervene before they could physically fight again.

Takeda-sensei requested a time-out, hoping to clear the issue up soon.

“That wasn’t the falling toss.”

That stalled any response Kageyama could’ve had.

“It wasn’t?” Yamaguchi turned to Tsukki for answers. ‘Hinata is amazing if he was able to tell, I certainly never could.”

“No idea. You probably need animal instincts to tell.” ‘Not that I’m calling my Sunflower an animal, just saying that he maybe has animalistic instincts?’

“Calm down, already! Don’t you dare fight here!” Tanaka said, hoping Hinata would listen to him. ‘I don’t want to accidentally punch the boy I love in the face again! Please work with me Hinata!!’

Ukai was trying to figure out why Hinata was mad, it made no sense. Kageyama was trying to make sure there was a toss Hinata could hit, so he was being considerate, right?

‘Did I subconsciously back down just now?’ Kageyama thought.

“Don’t stop trying Kageyama!”

“I said, ‘gather around!’” Tanaka was still trying to break the tension between the two boys.

Not long after that, Hinata took one of Bokuto’s spikes straight to his face, causing him to have a sever nosebleed and a possible concussion. Oh, it wasn’t pretty at all. The nurse looked him over, no concussion, but Hinata had to go lay down until his headache was gone completely before he’d be allowed to practice or play anymore that day.

Natsu of course stayed in the quiet room cuddled up to her brother and offering any help he may have needed. While he had been escorted out, his harem all caught each other’s eyes. This was a chance for them to dote on their Sunlight! They all caught the fires of love burning brighter than ever. The first to visit him were Daichi and Suga of course.

“Hey, Hinata. How are you feeling?” Suga quietly asked. ‘My poor, precious one. I can’t imagine how much pain you’re in right now.’

“I’m okay, just want the headache to go away so I can play.” He said, rolling his head away from Natsu’s so he could see his Sempai. She had fallen asleep on his chest a little while ago and he wasn’t about to move her. She could be such a bear when awoken.

“Well, you just rest and stay hydrated and it’ll be gone before you know it!” he said, pressing his hand gently to Hinata’s forehead.

“Oh, your hand is cold, that feels really good.” Hinata couldn’t help it, Suga’s hand felt really, really nice pressed there. Just the right touch of chilly and tender.

Suga chuckles and leaves his hand there. “Let me know when it gets too warm and I’ll switch.”

This is the point when Daichi comes in. “How’s it going?” ‘My poor little sun, he looks a bit better though. Now that the blood is all cleaned up…he’s probably going to have some nice bruising though, maybe a raccoon look going on...’ he chuckled lowly at his thought but shook his head at Suga’s questioning glance.

“I’m feeling much better, thank you captain.” Hinata gave him a beautiful smile. “Mmmm, Suga, would you mind switching hands please?”

“Of course, Hinata.” He was so pleased that his body temperature ran a little below normal for once in his life. ‘It’s always been such an imposition and hassle.’

“Well, as long as it doesn’t hurt your eyes, text me if you need anything.” Daichi said. “I gotta head back to practice. Don’t take too long Suga, we’re probably going to do some synchronized attacks soon.” With that he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Hinata’s cheek, turning quickly to leave. ‘I cannot believe I just did that…oh…my….goodness….I really just did that.’ He was a blushing mess the rest of the way back to the gym.

Suga couldn’t believe Daichi had kissed Hinata….no one but Natsu and his two friends, Izumi and Kouji, did that….the sneaky bastard!! Suga stayed a little longer. “Alright, I should probably head back now. I’ll check on you later. Text any one of us if you need anything and we’ll be here right away.” Suga then bent down and left a kiss to Hinata’s forehead. As with Daichi, Hinata’s only response was a little widening of his eyes, a small look of disbelief flowing swiftly on then off his face, gone in the blink of an eye.

“Thanks Suga. I’ll see you later.”

Before he can get too bored, Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, and Narita visit. They all chat for a bit making sure Hinata is still comfortable and seeing if he needs anything before they leave. All of them leaving kisses on Hinata’s face, Narita picking up his hand and leaving one on the back of it. The next to visit were Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kinoshita. They also stayed for a few minutes, leaving kisses in their wakes, Kinoshita kissing the back of Hinata’s hand like Narita.

‘Why are they all kissing me? I don’t mind it of course, but I never expected them to kiss me.’ Mind officially blown, he went back to relaxing. Listening to his sister’s soft breathing he manages to take a little nap. When he wakes up, Kageyama, Kenma, Kuroo, Lev, and Inuoka are coming into the room to check on him. They soften at Natsu sleeping on her brother, almost like an overprotective cat. When they leave, they too leave giving kisses to Hinata all over his face, Kenma daring enough to give him two.

Yaku brings a new water bottle in for Hinata when he visits. Bokuto and Akaashi bring him a light snack and some more painkillers for him to take. They all fluff his hair and smooth his blankets down, reassuring him that it shouldn’t be too much longer for his headache to clear off so he can go back to practice. They leave kisses on his forehead as everyone else had. Hinata’s still confused about this but feels a strong warmth in his chest. Natsu is not happy as she witnessed the last three and worried about what the others had done while she was asleep. The siblings didn’t know that Suga had spilled about his and Daichi’s kisses when he had left, answering the questions as to Daichi’s blush and that’s why everyone made sure to leave Hinata with their kisses too. No one planned on being outdone easily. And Hinata still had no clue at all how he was still tangling everyone’s hearts around or how any of them felt for him.

Sure enough, in the next hour, the headache was gone. He was getting ready to get up and rejoin everyone when Yachi and Kiyoko had come in to check on him. They were so happy he was feeling better, giving him kisses on his cheeks as they left and said they’d see him back in the gym when he was ready. Natsu didn’t mind their kisses, for they also kissed her cheeks and didn’t mean anything but friendship by them. She decided to stay in the quiet room until dinner time.

The day was almost done by the time Hinata was back in the gym. He was in time to witness the last games for the day and participate in individual practice. Just as he was heading over to join Kageyama for practicing their new quick, he dropped the equivalent of a bomb on Hinata.

“I won’t be practicing with you, starting tonight. Of course, I won’t be using the new fast attack during our games either.”

“What?!”

“You’re the one who said it. That I shouldn’t stop trying. As it stands now, it’s useless to be practicing together.”

“Okay! Kenma, give me some tosses!” He didn’t really like the idea of not practicing with Kageyama, but he wasn’t going to push it.

When Kenma wasn’t willing to continue tossing for Hinata, he took off in search of anyone else willing to practice with him. He headed to the third gym, just intending to peak for a bit and see if he could pick up on anything.

“Oh? Tsukki, did you bring a friend today?” Bokuto asks.

“Pardon?”

‘Uh-oh, I’ve been caught!’ is Hinata’s knee-jerk reaction.

“What happened to your partner.” Tsukishima asks, just to be polite. ‘I am trying to change for him after all, I mean I did kiss him this afternoon too…’

“Kageyama is practicing by himself again. I tried to have Kenma serve me tosses, but he bailed after only 5!”

“It’s already amazing that Kenma stuck around a personal practice for even 5 balls…” Kuroo adds.

“So…” Hinata starts before another voice suddenly joins his.

“Please let me practice with you!” The newcomer is none other than Lev.

“Lev, I thought you were practicing receives with Yaku.” Kuroo states, staring Lev down, watching for his reaction.

“I did really well today, so he let me off early!”

“Really? Sure you didn’t run away?”

“No, of course not!” too bad for him Yaku had learned of his deceit from the rest of the team that was practicing elsewhere.

“Well, whatever. Then, since we have the right number of people, let’s play some 3-on-3.”

Kuroo split them up with him, Lev, and Tsukishima on one team and Akaashi, Bokuto, and Hinata on the other.

“Ummm, isn’t this just a bit unbalanced?” Akaashi questions.

Hinata doesn’t care! His only thoughts are, ‘I’m together with the “Ace” and setter from one of Tokyo’s powerhouse schools! And…I’m up against Tsukishima!’

Tsukishima takes notice of Hinata’s attention on him. ‘I don’t even want to know what you’re thinking, my Sunflower…it already has me tired.’

The call to dinner is what ended their practice that night, with the promise of a continuation the next day. Hinata gladly accepted. The next morning, Noya was up first. “It’s morning!” he crowed happily.

He received a simple, “Let me sleep a little longer…” from Asahi…well, he wasn’t having that, so he went to the curtains. Pulling them open Asahi and Suga took the brunt of the bright sunlight streaming in, they were awake now!!

At breakfast, Tsukishima couldn’t help but make a comment towards his Sunflower. “How is it that you can eat so much, yet none of those nutrients go toward making you taller?”

Of course Hinata’s response couldn’t be interpreted if you wanted it to be, there’s just no way that was possible. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but look on in worry, thinking his love might end up choking. The games continued, the penalties stacked up, and another day flew by before they knew it. Natsu was taking her revenge for the kisses as much as she could, catching her brother during every break and claiming his back during every penalty run. The looks shot between her and the boys was overwhelming…raging from shooting daggers to quiet you can’t beat me type looks…this girl is a whole other beast to fight for her brother’s affection and she was not going down easily. 

Kageyama was still struggling with the new toss, he was starting to get too frustrated for practice to be making a difference.

“Kageyama, don’t think of the bottle as the target. Actually visualize it. As much as you can, visualize a spiker.”

“Visualize the spiker….” Kageyama was going to do his best!! After many tries, he starts seeing it as if Hinata was really there.

Back in the 3rd gym, Kuroo was giving the freshmen more game advice. “By the way, when you’re going 1-on-1 against a spiker, don’t stand in front of their body. Center yourself against their dominant arm instead.”

“Um, we’re technically opponents as soon as we’re in a match, right? Why are you giving us advice?” Tsukishima questions. ‘I mean, it’s a logical question after all.’

In a joking manner, Kuroo responds with, “I’ve always been a nice person.” But he gets a little affronted at Tsukki’s and Hinata’s blank stares. “You don’t have to look at me like that. The ‘Dumpster Showdown’…I want to make sure it happens again.” He talks a bit about his coach here and how much it means. “Well, this ends up being practice for me, so don’t worry about the details too much.” He finishes.

As their 3-on-3 progresses, Hinata gets excited seeing Bokuto in action. “Was it on purpose? When you lightly tapped it against the blocker’s hand?”

“Yup, it’s a rebound!” This is Bokuto’s first experience with Hinata’s shiny, I’m super impressed with you, please teach me sempai!! eyes. 

“Rebound? That’s so cool!”

Bokuto is struck through with so many of Cupid’s arrows, he doesn’t stand a chance. “Is it? It is, isn’t it?”

Kuroo is a bit jealous that Bokuto is getting all of the attention right now. ‘Chibi is naturally good at egging people on...’ ‘He really doesn’t see that he’s doing it though, does he?’

Bokuto explains the whole rebound to Hinata, teaching the Sunshine all about it. “Though, it often fails and the ball ends up getting slammed down a lot too.”

“That happens to you a lot, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi adds. He can’t help it, he likes getting Bokuto’s goat!

“Akaashi, that was your cue to say, ‘that hasn’t happened as much lately’!” he whines. “Spiking isn’t only about slamming the ball into the floor. If you stay calm, you’ll see the way to fight!”

“Oh, that hasn’t happened as much lately, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi intones.

“You’re late, Akaashi!”

As the next rally advances, Hinata sees an opportunity to try using Bokuto’s advice. He’s given the last ball, must get it over the net…or use his knew knowledge to rebound it. The other team’s block is like an umbrella, he calms himself in that instant…and…there, he saw it! Like a spotlight on a soloist at a concert, Lev’s finger tips, just there were highlighted! He went for it and it hit just right, flying way up on the other side of the net.

“Did you…actually aim for that?” Kuroo can’t help asking. “That was an amazing wipe!”

“It’s true that I aimed for the tip of Lev’s hand…but it was purely coincidence that it hit him. I can’t hit that accurately-” He’s cut off from his rant by Bokuto pressing his jaw shut, a hand on top of his head and one at his chin. Bokuto’s heart races more as he touches Hinata so casually.

“That was a triple-block of 190cm blockers, you know? Not to mention, a terrible toss! Well done, I’m moved!!” he’s rolling Hinata’s head around, gently, as he says this earning a giggle from his captive. “To the little fighter going up against the 2-meter wall, I shall give you a new special attack.” Yup, Bokuto was completely and totally screwed where Hinata was concerned!

“A special attack?!” Again Bokuto is struck full force with those eyes that only Hinata can make!

Tomorrow is the last day of the camp, no one is ready for it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's after 2:30 am, so I may not have checked this as properly as I usually would, so please don't hesitate to let me know if you see any bad mistakes so I can fix them. Thank you again and I'll see you soon with the next chapter!!


	12. Unmistakable Changes

The next morning, Hinata woke up to his phone practically exploding, vibrating non-stop from texts, messages, and calls. Turns out that all those outside the KaraFukuNekoShinUgu training camp in his harem found out about him taking a powerful spike from Bokuto to his face and had to express their concern.

“What? How did they even find out?” Hinata mumbled to himself. Everyone saw his pout and thought their hearts were going to stop. Turns out, Suga started a harem group chat to keep everyone up to date on their Sunshine, ‘just to keep it fair!’ he said…I think it was just to see what chaos he could cause. They shared pics they were able to take of him, adorable things he’s said and done, and kept the challenges to each other burning bright.

Oikawa kept texting twice as much as everyone else. He stated that if Hinata had too much bruising or the feared ‘raccoon eyes’ that he could give him advice on the best make-ups and ways to cover it up. Iwaizumi sent his hopes that he recovers/recovered well and to ice his face a particular way if it hurts. Makki and Matsun sent him their well wishes and then bombarded his phone with a ton of memes, many of which went over his head, thank goodness! Yahaba just sent him some well wishes and pictures that he hoped would brighten his day.

Aone sent him one text hoping that he was okay and that he’s willing to help in any way he can if he could. Futakuchi asked if Hinata needed him to come down there and teach this ‘Bokuto whomever!’ a lesson for hurting his face. Ushijima even sent him a text. He said to get better soon and be more aware in the future. It wouldn’t do him any good to end up with an injury that would prevent him from playing. Then were the messages from Izumi and Kouji asking him to be careful and take better care of himself and how much they loved and cared for him.

They all also expressed their sadness that they wouldn’t be able to see him before they all left to go back home. Many stating it was so depressing, the thought of only seeing him again when/if they faced each other in the Spring High games. Everyone then wished him the best of luck and stated that they needed to go, but would be in touch and to expect to hear from them soon. Hinata just didn’t really get it…they wanted to be friends right, he could do that….but the way some of them were talking, it just didn’t compute in his volleyball filled brain.

‘What a weird morning!’ Shouyou couldn’t help but think. ‘Why would everyone be worried like that? It’s just….weird, totally weird.’ He shrugged and went about starting his morning. Looking at his reflection he was proud to announce that he looked almost normal. There was some slight swelling and light bruising, but nothing too noticeable if you didn’t know to look for it.

“Morning, Hinata!” Yachi said as he crossed in front of the staircase she was descending. 

“Morning, Yachi!” he paused to chat with her. “I’m hungry, are you?”

“Yeah…You sure are full of energy this morning. You were up practicing late weren’t you?”

“Of course, but I just woke up.”

“How are things shaping up?”

“I’m practicing something super awesome right now, so look forward to it!” he said with a smile that melted Yachi’s heart.

“ ‘Super awesome’…” Tsukishima had to tease as he passed. It was one surefire way to earn his Sunflower’s attention after all.

“What the heck, Tsukishima?!” yup, there it was, Hinata’s attention solely on him for once.

“Nothing.”

The practice matches started before they knew it. Karasuno lost, again and it was during this round of flying receive penalties that Daichi noticed his team starting to flag; even Hinata which was more concerning than anyone else feeling down. He decided he had to let his team know what he had accidentally overheard in the hall.

“It’s a coincidence that I overheard, so I thought I should keep quiet, but….When all the practice matches are over, apparently the coaches are going to treat us to a barbecue.”

As Daichi talked to his team about the awaited BBQ, Fukurodani were talking about their next match, the very last match of the training camp.

“Karasuno.” Akaashi told them when asked.

“Karasuno, huh?” most of the team members said with dejection high in their tones.

“What?” their captain inquired.

“Well, they’re sort of the hardest to play against.” Akinori stated. Thinking about Hinata and how fast he could move across the court and attack when least expected. ‘His growth has been exponential. I’d hate to face him in even a few weeks!’

“You can never tell what the hell they’ve got up their sleeve.” Haruki adds. Thoughts going to how much Hinata has evolved from the first weekend training camp, to what’s changed in this short week. ‘He’s going to be a very tough opponent if he keeps going.’

“But, it looks like they’re getting pretty tired after all…” Yamato started, but stalled fast as he glanced to Karasuno. ‘Yeah, they don’t look tired now…what the heck?!’

“What the…? They’re terrifying.” Akinori finds falling from his mouth without thought.

Yup, the prospect of a proper and filling BBQ was enough to have the Karasuno members firing on all cylinders again.

“Hinata, do your best in the match.” Yachi encouraged. ‘I don’t know why my heart keeps feeling funny around Hinata, but I’m going to support him the best I can. I wouldn’t be here without his initial encouragement anyways.’

“Thank you!”

“I’ll be looking forward to the ‘super awesome’ thing.” Tsukishima teased.

“Just you watch, jerk!” Hinata sputtered after him.

“I’d like to see that new fast attack soon.” Yachi says after Tsukishima was far enough away.

“Me too.” Hinata tells her. “Kageyama! I want to hurry up and hit that falling toss!”

“Don’t rush.” Kageyama says in response after a moment of thought. “As long as I’m missing the tosses it won’t be any practice for you.”

“I was thinking this yesterday too, but you being considerate is really scary…I know all that, but give it to me soon! I wanna hit it!”

“That’s why I’m desperately practicing it, you Baka!” He snapped, flinging Hinata away from him. ‘Damn it, it’s a knee-jerk reaction…I hope I don’t seriously injure him someday…gotta work on my control….’

The whole team was happy with the progress between the ‘Idiot Duo’, they weren’t as high strung anymore. Plus, Hinata was his usual self…gleaming and brilliant smile, positivity radiating out of his very pores, and a spirit that won’t quit! Ah, they didn’t know how their hearts hadn’t exploded yet with all the love and melting going on within their breasts, but they wouldn’t have it any other way!

Natsu also wished her brother luck, bouncing around him and blabbering away. Everyone thought it was cute, except those that knew she was aiming for all her brother’s attention so they couldn’t receive even a smidgeon of it. Receiving and giving kisses and words of love before he moved to the court for the game. ‘Yeah, this is going to be a tough obstacle to overcome…he loves her so much, so I’m sure whomever he ends up with must love her just as much. They also, probably, have to gain her blessing to be with her brother…man…what a pain…’

This final game would show the culmination of all their hard work, the changes they’ve made as individuals and a team, how they’ve melded and changed together, and show them how exactly to move forward as a cohesive team! They were ready for battle, to complete their next step in winning the war!

The game was close, every step of the way. Only a few points separated the scores of each team, neither backing down and both teams playing really clean rallies. Then Hinata surprised everyone again, he pulled off a perfect feint!

“A feint?!” Bokuto was suddenly yelling.

“You’re the one who taught it to him.” Akaashi admonished. ‘Hinata looked really good pulling it off though, and take a gander at that smile!’

His team wasn’t happy with him and he was now upset with himself too. ‘Though, he did it really well…he’s almost a master at it and hasn’t even known how to do it long. Hinata really is amazing!’

“You actually used your head?” Kageyama was shocked that his partner was becoming more adept at thinking versus just reacting. ‘Just when exactly did Hinata start changing so damn much?!’ “You’re gonna get a fever.”

“You are the only person who doesn’t get to say stuff like that to me.”

“Hmph! I won’t let them get another point!” Bokuto boasted. ‘Playing against my fireball really gets my blood pumping!’

“I think it’s impossible to completely shut them out…” Akaashi started saying.

“Akaashi, back me up once in a while!” Bokuto cut in.

The game continues, the adrenaline pumps harder, hearts beat in tandem, everything seems to line up, and suddenly Kageyama and Hinata pull off their new quick, Kageyama feeling like Hinata silently communicated with him….almost telepathically dragging him into Hinata’s will. Everyone in the gym momentarily freezes, the feeling that something wondrously unique has just happened. Something so phenomenal that only those two, that ‘Idiot Duo’, could ever hope to pull off. Their spirits soar to newer heights, led by their brightest crow!

“Wait!! You’ve got to be kidding! If we’re gonna do that, let me know beforehand!” Kageyama cuts the celebrating short.

“I just felt like we could pull it off! Didn’t you?!”

“I did, but it was too sudden! I’ve got to mentally prepare…and stuff!”

“It’s fine, we were able to nail it!”

“It’s not all right!” Kageyama’s and Hinata’s banter continued on.

“Hey, let’s do that again!!”

“What the hell? Is that weird fast attack back?” Bokuto finds himself wondering.

“Not quite.” Akaashi answers him. “That was…different from the quick they did in the beginning.”

With the appearance of their new quick, Karasuno drew level in the points against Fukurodani. Everyone shouted their praises, thinking about how lovely Hinata looked in that breathtaking moment.

“Nah, Akaashi, was it really that amazing? Could we do it to?”

“That’s something we should never try, Bokuto-san. Hinata hit it like it was nothing. But, I think that toss is really hard to hit unless you’re really used to it. Not to mention, making a toss float at the point of impact is an incredible move. At my skill level, it’s impossible.”

“You really are amazing, after all!” Hinata says with his fiercely flashing eyes, straight at Kageyama.

“W-what’s up with that, Boke….” He really doesn’t know what to think. His heart stalls at that sight, that flash of fire within Hinata that could burn them all to cinder and ash.

“Awesome! So awesome!!” Hinata continues congratulating and complimenting Kageyama.

With a very overwhelmed heart and head, Kageyama can’t take much more. “Shut up!” he finally declares.

“Kageyama’s facial expression is turning into something very difficult to describe…” Daichi states off to the side. ‘My little love is amazing!’

“What’s up with his facial muscles?” Tanaka adds. ‘Hinata never fails to surprise me. How did I become lucky enough to fall in love with him?’

“It’s not often that Hinata praises Kageyama in a straightforward manner.” Asahi says with a chuckle. “I’m glad we actually believed in this and waited.” ‘Kami, my Sunlight is so beautiful, all happy and sparkling like that!’

“You did it!” Yachi suddenly shouts from the bench. “You did it! You did it! Nice kill, Hinata, Kageyama!”

Natsu cheers for her brother as well. “Nii-chan!! That was so cool! Go, Nii-chan!” she was so proud that her brother’s struggles had bared fruit!

The taunting and playfulness continues for a bit longer between the teams. From where Nekoma is on the other court Kuroo is surprised to hear Kenma speak, and with such a zest of life in his tone no less.

“Shouyou…always does something new.” He also has a small smile on his face, this just doesn’t usually happen with the quiet setter.

“If the Chibi was on our team, would you show a little bit more motivation?” Kuroo suddenly asks his best friend.

“It would be impossible to be on the same team as Shouyou.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I wouldn’t be able to keep up with Shouyou unless I kept improving on something new myself. No matter how cleverly I ditch practice, I’m pretty Shouyou would notice. Even their genius first-year setter hesitated for just a second and Shouyou figured it out. Dealing with that would be exhausting.” Kenma loves Shouyou, but he knows himself and wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Huh…Then, if Chibi was there as a practice partner on the opponent’s side, would you be properly motivated?” oh yes, Kuroo just had to push the issue. ‘If the two people I care about most can be beneficial to each other, I really want to know!’

“Why?”

“Because when you watch Chibi play, your face looks like when you just bought a new game…”

‘Ugh, Kuroo is too damn observant!’ “No I don’t. And what does that face look like, anyway?”

“Really excited.”

“What does that mean? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The next attempt at the new quick doesn’t pan out.

“Kageyama-kun. Don’t mind!”

“Damn it! That pisses me off.”

“Why’s that? There’s nothing else I can say in this case!”

“Well, it’s not something that will go all that perfectly in the first place…” Asahi tries to step in and help his sunshine.

Noya and Asahi executed their first attempt at a libero toss to the ‘Ace’ back attack. It connected but flew out, gaining Fukurodani another point. Though, Fukurodani was surprised that Karasuno had changed so completely in just a week…they were worthy opponents. Next, the team’s synchronized attack was unveiled, a veritable success resounding through the gym. The game was close, but Fukurodani still won it in the end.

The barbecue was a huge success, especially as far as the harem was concerned. They all had the opportunity to flirt with him, help him get to the food, casually touch him, some were even brave enough to give him more kisses. Luckily for them, Natsu was preoccupied with the female managers, or she would have ended them. She still had some revenge to plot and it would strike when they could least expect it. They were starting to realize though, that he didn’t understand the meanings behind their touches and kisses…it was a bit of a blow to their egos.

They were able to get lots of pictures of Hinata, sharing them in the group chat. Some definitely caused jealousy to rise while others were just too adorable to worry about anything else. Before everyone was ready, it was time to go their separate ways. Hinata’s phone was a few contacts heavier than he ever thought it could be. Something his harem wasn’t ready for was his declaration before they left.

“I hate being weak, but the fact that there are lots of people above me, makes me feel so excited!”

There were tears, hugs, kisses, and calls to keep in touch all over the place. Some just as friends, some as wishing to be lovers, some feeling something completely different. But one thing held them together, the Sunshine that is Hinata Shouyou! He held a special place in everyone’s hearts.

It was the night before Spring High starts and the feelings were high. The 3rd years well aware that this is their last chance. Tsukishima finally had a talk with his brother that cleared some things up. Yamaguchi felt his determination harden. Kageyama and Hinata were finally confident in their new quick and elder Ukai bore witness to that very moment, along with the few people still around his court for practice. Date Tech, Aoba Josai, Johzenji, Wakutani, Shiratorizawa, and all the rest were finishing their final preparations. The new battles were about to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for sticking with me! Every comment, kudo, hit, and bookmark mean so much to me!! Thank you!


	13. Spring High Preliminaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Another chapter! I feel so blessed with how many of you have read this, bookmarked, subscribed, left kudos, commented....it really warms my heart and makes me so happy!
> 
> I honestly wouldn't continue this without each and every one of you, I'm not confident enough. So, a million times and millions of times more, Thank you so, so much!!!!

That morning, though everyone should’ve been focused on getting ready for their own games and taking care of what they needed to do, Hinata’s phone and the group chat were exploding, not that he knew about the group chat though. Hinata was ready to murder someone with thoughts of ‘I really need sleep and if you don’t let me, I’ll show you what a monster I can be!’ and ‘I have x hours left before I need to be up…if you’re bothering me now, it better be a life or death situation. If not, it will be soon…!’ Sunshine and smiles he would usually be, just not when he’s tired, stressed, worried about their games coming up, and trying to sleep!! ‘If they keep this up, I’m going to have to start turning my phone off just to sleep. I need to make sure I say something to them about it. I hope it isn’t bothering Natsu…’ (She wouldn’t be happy if she knew about all the messages…she already had so much to plan vengeance for…)

When he finally gave into the buzzing of the demonically evil device called his mobile phone, he was surprised to see exactly how much everyone wanted to talk to him. He had 1 message each from Aone, Kenma, Inuoka, Akaashi, and Ushijima, a few messages from Futakuchi, Yaku, Lev, Yamamoto, Matsun, Makki, Iwaizumi, Yahaba, Izumi, and Kouji. More than a few messages fell to Kuroo and Bokuto, with the most messages of course being from none other than Oikawa. ‘Ugh…really?’ Thank goodness his team hadn’t decided to text him too!

The messages were mostly well wishes for his games today, issues of challenges and declarations that they wouldn’t lose to him and his murder of crows, a few memes, moral support for putting up with everyone surely texting him, and some random thoughts they felt they had to share with him (of course the last category mostly falls to Oikawa). He sent a few responses off then set about getting ready for his day, making sure his duffle was packed, quadruple checking that he had everything he needed, eating breakfast, kissing and hugging Natsu on his way out, and finally setting off towards Karasuno. Thank goodness he had the bike ride through the mountains to calm his mind and heart. ‘At least I’ve made lots of friends! Volleyball has truly given me so much!’

Everyone assembled quickly and they were off to the Spring High tournament! It shouldn’t have been surprising, but it still was to Hinata, but rumors were flying before they had even arrived. The team was calm and collected, sitting together off to the side while waiting for their turn to warm up, not even phased by the rumors and talks about them this time…or so it seemed…

“You know. That’s them, Karasuno.”

“Karasuno?”

“They’re the ones that played a full set with Aoba Josai at the Inter High Preliminaries and actually almost beat them.”

“Whoa, seriously?”

“They have that ‘King of the Court’ guy from Kitagawa Daiichi.”

“I hear they also have Nishinoya from Chidoriyama Middle School.”

“The guy called the best libero when we were in middle School?”

“Yeah. But apart from the libero, I think there was another guy who kept receiving Oikawa-san’s serves. I think he’s their captain.”

“Karasuno doesn’t give me the impression that they’re all that huge.”

“I think there was a guy close to 190cm on the team. The he wasn’t that noticeable at the Inter High.”

“That and the two guys on their left side are scary. They really look like power spikers.”

“Of course, you can’t forget…the tiny middle blocker that lands those ridiculous fast attacks. Karasuno’s number 10!”

Too bad Hinata’s stomach refused to be as calm, it just had to act up like always! He had thrown up on the way there, causing at least Yamaguchi and Asahi to feel like joining him, they just couldn’t get it out of their heads.

“I thought you were concentrating, but all you were doing is holding back your puke?” Suga can’t help but ask in frustration.

“Shouyou, is this seriously the second time you threw up on the bus.” Noya asks him barely holding back the hilarity he felt at the situation.

“You were actually able to hold it in until the bus stopped, instead of puking in someone’s lap this time.” Tanaka adds. “You’ve really grown up, Hinata.”

The teens that were discussing them earlier witnessed this whole mess. “Are they really the team that forced Seijou into a corner?” Now they had some doubts as to what was exaggerated about this team and what wasn’t. They’d be floored when they witnessed the crows take flight!

In the meantime, Hinata kept to his routine of heading off to the restroom, singing his silly song…we haven’t forgotten that the bathroom is often a place he runs into opposing team members, right? This day isn’t any different as he runs straight into a player from the team they’d soon be playing!

“Ow. Oh, I’m sor-”

“Where do you think you’re looking, dumbass!”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Hinata practically screams since the guys tone was totally brutal. ‘Oh, he’s from…Ohgi Minami? That’s the team we’re playing first.’

“What? Are you in middle school?”

“Huh?”

“Man, sorry I yelled at you.” He says as he starts patting Hinata’s head. ‘He’s actually pretty adorable!’ “Are you here to cheer for your big brother or something? My little brother loves that t-shirt, too.”

Hinata can’t totally help that he smacks the hand away from his head with full force. “I-I’m a first year at Karasuno High School. I’m Hinata Shouyou! We’re going to take the grand prize in this tournament and go to Nationals!” Well, now he’s yelling and making a scene!

“What? Karasuno? Don’t make going to nationals sound so easy.”

“Huh? But it’s true!”

“You annoying little—” He turns back to face Hinata and that look freezes him. No one expects that fire, concentration, or challenge from someone so….Hinata!

“I’m going to beat everyone and go to Tokyo.”

“Ha! Even if you’re somehow lucky enough to keep winning, everyone just gets crushed by Shiratorizawa in the end. At most, we should make good memories.” He says as he walks away.

Ohgi Minami members attempt to intimidate Karasuno when they reach the courts for warm-ups. Too bad for them it doesn’t work, especially against Tanaka for once. Tanaka’s practice spike shuts them up pretty quickly though. They’re all a bit speechless at Hinata’s spike and they’ll be even more surprised when they see his full jump and attacks, from across the net not less!

Right before the game begins, Grandpa Ukai shows up.

“Oh? So you came to watch the game?”

“Yeah.”

“After all, it is your precious grandson’s team.”

“It’s nothing like that!”

“I actually saw them play the other day, but they have an intense first-year duo. Karasuno might go pretty far this year.”

“There’s no match you can’t win and there’s no match that you’ll win for sure. The slightest difference in condition, anxiety, impatience…Even in any powerhouse school, the players are human. The most trivial of disturbances can turn a game ever so easily. Now, the Karasuno of today, which way will it roll?”

Asahi starts the game off with a smashingly wonderful no-touch ace. Yes, Ohgi Minami has greatly underestimated Karasuno. And yet with kind words from their ex-captain, and especially with Hinata’s determination right in front of them, they found themselves fighting harder than ever before. Their views on the game of volleyball change for good right as they prepare for the second set.

Towada feels like an idiot for underestimating Hinata and feeling like he was bluffing. He also felt a flame in his chest that he knows will never extinguish towards Volleyball and a certain redheaded middle blocker. He’s trapped, hook, line and sinker. Yet, he can feel no regret over it.

Their next battle, with Kakugawa, was about to start and it was going to be more intense than ever simply because there was a member that was 2 meters tall; the tallest opponent they’ll have faced yet! He had 40cm on Hinata’s height and it initially scared him, but he was ready for his next challenge after some support from his team (read harem of course!). It started out rough, Karasuno not being able to get over or block the tall Hyakuzawa; what Kakugawa wasn’t prepared for was a team that is constantly evolving, changing, learning, and growing. A team that wouldn’t so easily admit defeat or retreat.

While all of Karasuno was a challenge for Hyakuzawa (and all of Kakugawa), it was Hinata that was truly the one who gave him the most trouble. With Hinata’s speed, the ‘New Deviant Quick’, his ability to never give up no one could hope to keep up with him, and his newest knowledge of using blocks against his opponents Hinata helped his team win both sets straight. Asahi couldn’t help but lift Hinata up and praise him at the end, with Kageyama, Daichi, Noya, and Tanaka joining in as well. His beautifully ecstatic smile was well worth it, even if some were jealous they only saw the lift and weren’t part of the praise.

Hyakuzawa saw a new goal to aim for, had a new fire of challenge in his breast, and a new love for Volleyball. ‘It’s all thanks to Karasuno’s number 10, who’s as fiery and chaotic as his hair!’

It was as they were leaving for the day, Hinata realized he had left his lunchbox behind. When he reached the area of the gym, Kiyoko was there and she was being pressed for her number. Well, he was the only one there, so he felt he had to defend her. He didn’t think and just reacted by suddenly running in front of her.

“Sorry, that’s my lunchbox!” He says as he tries to get himself and Kiyoko out of the gym and back to the team as quickly as possible. “Let’s go! Hurry!”

“Wait up!” the pushiest of the bunch said, “We were still talking. Do you have a Smartphone? Or are you still using a flip-phone?”

Well, Hinata wasn’t going to take being shoved out of the way sitting down. He ran as fast as he could and jumped, straight up and between Kiyoko and the boy, who he’d soon learn is none other than Terushima Yuuji from Johzenji, with a battle cry of, “Excuse me!”

‘What’s with the springs on this kid…Karasuno.’ He caught sight of Hinata’s shirt.

“Shimizu-sempai is our precious manager, so um…umm…”

“Huh…so you guys beat the 2meter guy.”

“Uh? Well, yeah…”

“Man, I wanted to play with that 2meter guy too.”

“Play?”

“Matches are super fun, aren’t they?”

“Uhno…are you one of the teams that got past the preliminary round?”

“Prelims? We didn’t play in the prelims.”

“Then you were in the top eight teams for the Inter High preliminaries?”

“Ah, maybe it was top four.”

“T-top four!”

“See ya. If we ever go against each other in the decider tournament, let’s have some fun and play.” Teru said with a pat of Hinata’s fluffy hair. ‘Yes, just from what little I’ve seen it will be very fun playing against you. Plus, I hope it happens because you’re cute and I’d like to see you again if possible.’

“Oh, so Kiyo- Shimizu-sempai’s phone number isn’t something he needs anymore…good.” They both breathe a sigh of relief at this.

“Looks like you got his attention, Hinata. Sorry about that, and thank you. Here, you forgot this. The lunchbox wrap is cute.”

“Th-this is Na- my little sister’s, and it’s definitely not mine…”

All Kiyoko can do is laugh at his nervousness, and her new feelings. Since he stood up for her most valiantly she must finally admit it to herself. Her feelings have developed beyond a sibling-like thing and she finds herself falling for him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!”

“You’re late, Boke!”

“Kiyoko, we’re glad that you’re safe!” Tanaka and Noya suddenly proclaim. ‘Thank goodness Hinata is safe too, Kiyoko probably kept an eye on him.’

“Did you find anything left behind?” Daichi suddenly asks, hoping to distract Noya and Tanaka before they get too out of hand.

“Ah, the cutely wrapped-”

“You don’t have to tell them!”

Of course, that just makes everyone more curious and the teasing escalates on the way to the bus. Kiyoko now admitting her new feelings watches with a raised brow, feeling jealous of how close the boys can be to Hinata. ‘Well, two can play that game.’

“Hinata.” She calls as they get ready to board the bus.

“Yes?”

“Thanks again for all your help in there.” And she leans in and kisses him on the cheek, just barely missing his mouth….

Hinata short circuits and can only stutter and splutter, being unable to form actual words. As everyone reels from what they just witnessed, Kiyoko steps onto the bus like nothing happened. Ukai and Takeda-sensei take a few moments to rein the chaos in and start herding the boys onto the bus, having to manhandle a still broken Hinata into a seat. Everyone else is still excitable, jealous, and confused as they head home.

That night there is a certain discussion that takes place in the harem chat leading to Kiyoko being added. Another has been added to their ranks and into the war for Hinata’s heart. She doesn’t beat around the bush and signifies that she knows that’s an uphill battle, for he really doesn’t see how anyone feels about him, beyond friendship. Like either relationships or people liking him like that has never crossed his mind. Yes, among his harem he was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, earning the nickname of ‘Oblivious Casanova’!

There are now less than two months before the Qualifier games. It was again time to practice, practice, and practice some more. Pushing themselves to the very edges of their limits. It’s at one practice where Tsukishima finds himself in another private chat with Hinata.

“Tsukishima, would you be able to stop Ushiwaka?”

“Not a chance.”

After a few more lines shared between the two Hinata feels almost insulted and his intensity comes through. “In any case, we have to beat everyone, so it’s the same thing.”

“You piss me off.”

“Why?! If you can’t do it, I’ll have to do it myself!”

“Saying it myself is one thing, but when someone else says it’s impossible, it’s really irritating. Especially when it comes from you.” He takes the opportunity to strike his Sunflower’s head before walking away. ‘I don’t know if I can live up to your expectations love.’

A few hours later, Kageyama returns from ‘spying’ on Seijou and Hinata can’t wait to grill him for answers.

“Kageyama survived! How was it?”

“I..I may never be able to win against Oikawa.”

“What are you talking about? Quit messing around! What did you see?”

“I think that Seijou was playing a practice match against a college that some of their alumni are attending. When I got there, they were on a break. During that time, a different type of match with a member-swap started up. Among the college students, Oikawa entered alone as their setter. It seemed like there were many people he just met for the first time. But after just a few plays, Oikawa had completely blended into the team. Oikawa, in no time at all, was drawing 100% from the spikers. “

Hinata was suddenly furious. “So are you saying that you’re freaked out by the ‘Grand King’ again, Kageyama?”

“Yeah, I’m really freaked out.” But he was saying it with a smile (it counts!) of challenge. “The three years that Oikawa spent, everything is packed into the current Seijou team. And the Spring Nationals are the one and only chance to go up against it. We’re going to beat them, as a team.”

“OOOOOhhhhhh!!! Defeat the ‘Grand King’!” Hinata yelled, running across the gym.

“That’s my line! Boke!” Kageyama yells after him.

Karasuno gets invited to two more away games against Nekoma and Fukurodani before the Qualifiers. They must make the best of the opportunity. They worked harder than ever, asked for help, focus, and learned to give them the best chances possible. The time continues to fly and again it’s the night before their games start.

Kageyama and Hinata are still practicing their quicks in the gym.

“Oi. Wrap it up already!” Daichi scolds as the last one connects. “You’ll start affecting tomorrow’s performance.”

“What, already?” Hinata questions. “I feel like I haven’t hit the ball enough.”

“For crying out loud…” Daichi worries that his little love is going to overwork himself.

“That feeling, that you haven’t hit enough…why don’t you save it for tomorrow?” Yachi suddenly adds.

Daichi and Suga are surprised when they agree.

“Yachi, nice one!” Suga compliments.

“Alright, take down the net. Let’s clean up and clear out!” Daichi calls.

“Osu!” Everyone responds and fulfills their task.

Hinata’s phone becomes the demonically evil device again that night before he even has a chance to go to bed…’Crap…I forgot to tell them my new rules for this…’ He composes a text as quickly as possible and mass sends it. It simply states that he must focus on sleep before big games like this and he’d appreciate it if everyone could keep that in mind, unless they’re trying to sabotage him…in which case, he would have to block their numbers and never consider them friends again. Many send apologies in the case that they went overboard and just wished him well and that they hoped to see him soon. Only one didn’t seem to understand.

Instead of blocking Oikawa, he just rolled his eyes and turned off the phone.

“Nii-chan, are people bothering you?” Natsu asks as she’s coming in to say goodnight and sees what he’s doing.

“Ah, only one, but I’ll talk to him about it later.”

“Okay, Nii-chan.” ‘Hmmm, I’m going to have to find out who’s bothering Nii-chan and do something about it…’ Natsu stops in front of Hinata and just gives him the look. He knows this is her sign for goodnight kisses before bed. “Night, Nii-chan. Sleep well and good luck tomorrow!”

She gets her kisses and heads to bed, Hinata following to his own slumber soon after.


	14. The Qualifiers Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get put up, my chronic illnesses and conditions all decided to attack me at once and I'm only just feeling good enough to get to working again. I promise, I'm not pushing too hard so I won't make it worse, but I won't let this beat me either! Thanks again for every comment, suggestion, kudo, hit, bookmark, subscription, and sticking with me, I really and truly appreciate it!!! I'm amazed that this piece has over 2000 hits, I never would've thought anyone would've been interested in my work, so I'm always pleasantly surprised and overjoyed to see that I was wrong. Love you all and remember, it's your care and devotion that keeps me going!! Hope you continue to enjoy.

Natsu gets up early with Hinata to wish him luck, share breakfast with him, and send him on his way with plenty of good luck kisses, excited to see how far he can go with his team. She enjoys that Hinata has been so happy after all the stresses and worries that he’d never be good enough; seeing the bond he has and how integral he’s become truly makes her happy apart from everyone falling for her brother. She’s even seen how all the coaches and adults felt drawn to him too, like older brothers, fathers, uncles, and grandfathers…this she can live with, unless they hurt him.

Ready or not, it’s the morning of the Qualifiers. Hinata doesn’t know if he’s more excited or nervous. The texts he shares with everyone that morning don’t help to clarify his feelings either, though it seems he finally makes Oikawa understand that he shouldn’t text so much, at least at bedtime and such. Only time will tell. Maybe he’s equal parts nervous and excited, it’s hard to tell but before he can dwell too much it’s time for him to leave to meet the team and head to the gym for the qualifiers. He spends the trip to the gym texting with Kenma which helps to take his mind off of the pressure for the moment.

To: Kenma  
Hey!! I think I’m freaking out!!? XoXoXo

From: Kenma  
What? Why? XoXoXo

To: Kenma  
I don’t know. I can’t tell if I’m excited or nervous or what!! XoXoXo

From: Kenma  
Ah…Just do your best like you always do. Have you told anyone else that you’re freaking out? XoXoXo

To: Kenma  
No, just you. I always do my best, why would this be any different? Plus, isn’t the goal to meet at Nationals in Tokyo against you? XoXoXo

From: Kenma  
Okay, well tell one of your teammates if it gets too bad. Yes, that is the plan. XoXoXo

By the way, I got that new game! XoXoXo

To: Kenma  
Really? The one we were talking about last time? How is it? XoXoXo

From: Kenma  
It’s good. I’ll let you borrow it as soon as I’m done with it. How’s the other one you’re borrowing? XoXoXo

Kenma kept Shouyou talking about the games they’ve been sharing since they met and became friends until they reached the gymnasium and Shouyou had to go. They parted with another wish of good luck, love you’s and their signature hugs and kisses. Shouyou was special to Kenma and this is something he only shared and did with him of course.

Once there, he can’t contain himself…he takes off with Kageyama following close behind. Tsukishima calls them insects when Yamaguchi makes a remark about them living solely on their spinal reflexes, everyone gets a laugh out of this. Nearing the entrance, Hinata isn’t paying enough attention and runs straight into someone. Terushima quickly turns around and recognizes Hinata right off the bat.

“Ora? This means…” as he pushes Hinata’s head to the side he outrageously waves to Kiyoko including a yell of, “Cutie with the glasses, you have to make sure to give me your digits today!”

She’s clearly not interested, but Terushima doesn’t care. He just goes with the flow. Of course, this sets Noya and Tanaka off, until the Johzenji manager asks that they stop; it works surprisingly well.

“Well, see you in the first match.” He calls. ‘I really look forward to playing against you, it’ll be a great bonus seeing you across the net for the game, my fiery-haired siren.’

Hinata and Kageyama become hyper-focused on the matches in front of them, instantly raising their fighting spirits, and the team’s, with a shout of, “We’ll defeat them all!”

“Thanks to them, I can stay calm.” Daichi says as Kageyama and Hinata disappear into the gymnasium.

‘I’m well aware that the bathroom is where you run into dangerous people. Carefully….carefully…’ Hinata finds thinking to himself as he attempts to make his routine visit and hoping that this time would prove differently. Too bad for Hinata that the status quo is what he’s stuck with.

“Whatcha doin’?” He suddenly hears in a voice he knows way too well for his poor heart to take right now.

‘Th-the ‘Grand King’ and Seijou’s ‘Ace’!’ he feels like he’s having a heart attack…‘wait, what are the symptoms for that again?....Crap, crap, crap!!’

“I heard you defeated the 2meter guy. Well done.” Iwaizumi tries to compliment.

“Yes! No!”

“Which is it?” Iwaizumi can’t help to ask.

“Come game-time, Chibi-chan here really is troublesome, so why don’t we bury him before it’s too late?” Oikawa tries to joke but doesn’t realize that his aura takes it too far. He’d never really hurt his Sunshine after all.

“E-excuse me!” Hinata tries to bolt. Despite his wishes, his flight response is in overdrive.

Iwaizumi wants to beat some sense into Oikawa, but he’s interrupted when he hears his heart run into someone new. Of course it just had to be Ushiwaka.

“Hinata Shouyou…and Oikawa and Iwaizumi.” He says in his deep, monotone sounding voice.

“What’s with this timing?” Oikawa says, now feeling angry himself. ‘I wanted more time to play with my little Chibi-chan!’

“Hell if I know.” Iwaizumi tells him, feeling the same way about the interruption.

Hinata’s now trapped between these three very intimidating and tall players, wondering what they’re going to do to him and/or each other, just wanting to have visited the bathroom in peace for once!!!

“For you two, it’s the last tournament of your high school careers. I wish you the best of luck.”

Well, this definitely isn’t something they want to be hearing right now. They know everything rides on this without the reminder.

“You seriously piss me off.” Oikawa looks like he’s going crazy right about now.

“We’re going to go to Nationals, so this won’t be the last!” Iwaizumi says with so much conviction that you can’t help but believe him.

“There is only one representative that can go to Nationals, you know?”

‘The fact that he’s not being sarcastic about this makes it all the more infuriating!’ Oikawa easily expresses with his body language this thought, which most others have too, especially when dealing with Ushijima. Of course it’s at this point where the people nearby start taking notice and wondering if Hinata’s picking a fight with Seijou and Shiratorizawa. He doesn’t really help matters when he boldly makes his next statement.

“K-Karasuno will be the one winning!” Way to bring the attention back onto yourself Shouyou! When their stares connect to him he feels that heart attack come back in full force! “Well, um…” as he backs away he least expects to run into yet another person. This time it’s Aone from Date Tech. “I-I’m so sorry!” it’s a wonder his heart doesn’t just explode at this point.

“It doesn’t matter who it is. We’ll gladly accept your challenge.” Ushiwaka says as he turns to walk away.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Hinata watch him leave with stares that bring to mind images of hawks stalking their prey. Aone is just confused as to what he walked into but just shrugs it off and bows to his adorable Hinata, happy he gets to see him before the possibility of facing each other once again. ‘I’m glad he looks good today, just as cute as always.’

“O-oh, hi.” Hinata bows and says reflexively. At least this breaks his panic and he can function again. Crisis, and death, averted it’s time to get back to the team and focus!

As the team gets ready for the first game they suddenly hear a very excited Hinata gush about Tsukishima’s new sports glasses for the nth time in as many days, which breaks them out of their surfacing tunnel-visions.

“Those are so awesome! Your new glasses look so cool, Tsukishima!”

“Hinata, your standards of ‘cool’ make me uneasy, so I’d like for you to stop saying that.” But on the inside his heart warms and butterflies swarm, a feeling he’s starting to find dear.

“What?” Hinata retorts as Tsukishima huffs a sigh.

“What’s with the first-years looking more reliable than us?” Daichi finds himself questioning. ‘But Hinata did help break the tension, even if he didn’t mean too. My little love is amazing.’

“The third-years don’t have time to be intimidated!” Suga says in response. ‘That’s my Sunshine! Doing more for us than he realizes.’

Johzenji starts the game off with throwing Karasuno for a huge loop! But they aren’t expecting Hinata either, so it evens out pretty quickly. Aone and Futakuchi find themselves excited watching the game from the stands, hearts beating extra-quick every time Hinata surprises them. Though Aone doesn’t take kindly to what Futakuchi has to say a little later on when Hinata gets subbed out; during the time Kageyama is also out after taking a ball to his face during a block.

“He doesn’t look like he’s doing too badly.” One of their other teammates says.

“Maybe they’re using this time to try something else out? Besides, the other guys seem to be better at basic playing skills.” The look Aone gives him could curdle milk and make angels cry, sending ice down Futakuchi’s spine. “What, I’m telling the truth, right?”

“Aone developed a strange friendship with Karasuno’s number 10 during the Inter High Prelims…” If only it was just a friendship, maybe he wouldn’t have glared so.

“It may be like that for now.” Aone speaks, which almost never happens, making anything he says important to listen to. “And that number 10 understands that.”

After losing the first set, Johzenji was struggling to connect as the second set started. After their manager had some words during the time-out though, it was a different story. The rest of the set tested everyone in new and different ways and maybe if it had happened sooner there would have been a third set to play. Karasuno was now ranked in the top eight schools in the running for a spot in Nationals.

Though Terushima was bummed at losing, he couldn’t help thinking about Hinata. ‘My fiery headed siren definitely gave me a run for my money. I can’t wait to see what he does next!’

Aone followed the burning in his heart and had to make sure he said what he needed to say to Hinata. He located them as they were leaving the court. “I’m going to stop you tomorrow.”

“And I’m going to get through!” Hinata accepted his challenge joyfully, content in the knowledge that he was being taken seriously.

They were set to face WakuNan first on the second day. Their scores stayed pretty even during the first set and then potential disaster struck. Tanaka and Daichi collided, Daichi’s face ramming right into Tanaka’s shoulder. Daichi didn’t want to leave the game, but with a risk of a concussion he had no choice not to mention the tooth that got knocked out. The score was now 20-17 in Karasuno’s favor.

It was Ennoshita’s time to shine on the court. He supported his team as much as they supported him, in spite of his low self-esteem and lack of self-confidence. It wasn’t until the 3rd set where he really found his groove though, but not before Hinata worried everyone yet again.

What really worried everyone was Hinata’s crazy dive towards the benches to catch the ball flying out off their blocks for the nth time. Takeda-sensei had no chance to react before Ukai’s protective instincts were in overdrive lifting the bench out of the way and causing him to fall to the ground, good thing Hinata had the best Sensei in Noya teaching him how to properly do those flying dives all through training camp as this prevented him from injuring himself or smashing his face! Hinata’s speed shocked everyone anew, you think his team would at least be used to this by now, but no dice! Hinata flew right back into spiking position after saving the ball and sending it to Kageyama, but then they collided and Asahi almost had an apoplexy.

“That was awesome! Nice kill!” Ennoshita found himself saying without a thought except, ‘Hinata really is amazing! I can’t believe he pulled that off!’

“Even if we’re backed into a corner, we still have the firepower to break through. That’s our weapon.” Kageyama had really grown and learned a lot since he joined Karasuno’s team. “I think I heard something like that from Ennoshita at some point….”

Hinata fully had Takeru’s attention now! ‘Karasuno’s number 10…what reflexes and mobility!’ It’s a totally different beast hearing about it versus seeing it in person. Hinata continued to surprise everyone with a rebound off the WakuNan blocks next. ‘I knew that Karasuno had an amazing short guy, but I thought it was only because of the setter. And yet…Karasuno, until recently they were an average team that didn’t stand out.’ He was forced to remember when he saw the “Little Giant” playing just when he was starting to worry about his height and what he learned from that time. ‘Karasuno’s number 10, the guy that wears the same number as the ‘Little Giant’ did back then…I will defeat you!’

Takeru was getting tunnel vision, forgetting about the rest of the team for a short while since Hinata isn’t the only one growing, evolving, and changing with every play. They fought hard to the very end and it was a very close game, but Karasuno connected their plays to the very end.

“What?” Kageyama asked Hinata as the teams started clearing the court.

“One-on-one, I couldn’t beat their Number 1. He was more like the ‘Little Giant’ than I was.”

“Of course he was. You’re 100 years too early in thinking you’d be it, Boke!”

Daichi was back at the end of the set. Now it was a matter of seeing who their next opponent is. The battle was between Date Tech and Aoba Josai and it was a close one, but Seijou pulled it out and was next to face Karasuno! It was time for them to see if their growth is enough to get past the team that defeated them at the Inter High; their rematch was about to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long!!!


	15. No chapter, but personal update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you all know what's going on! ♡♡♡♡♡

Alright, so I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'm having a lot of health issues and pain, and might have to fight to get surgery....I see the docs again on Monday....I'm sorry for you having to wait, but I'll be back as soon as possible!!! Love you all and take care!

**Author's Note:**

> I will update the relationships and character tags as I add chapters. I really have no idea how long this is going to be, how often I'll be able to update, or anything...basically, the chapters will be typed right before I post them. If you have any ideas that you think would add to the fic, please let me know, I can't guarantee that I'll add it but I will at least consider every single one. Thank you!!  
> Find me on tumblr...@kryste-harte


End file.
